


As You Wish - A Seduce Me Fic

by Tinalbion



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/pseuds/Tinalbion
Summary: Being a high school student is enough stress as it is, but being forced to live on your own and inherit a family company that you don't want is maddening! Cassidy Anderson's everyday life changes when she meets a band of five brothers, all demons from another world! After finding a magical book within her grandfather's estate, she learns more and more about the use of magic and the Abyssal Plains, and falls hopelessly in love with one of the incubi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start by introducing our innocent protagonist, Cassidy Anderson,   
> who is just trying to move on after her grandfathers' death.   
> Life is heavy, especially when dealing with demons in your house.   
> The tension grows strong, and the attraction is undeniable, but  
> what can a high school girl do?

'Pink carries with it the connotation of grace and elegance, as well as sweetness and poetic romance. Purple has a traditional association with royalty, while the white represents unity, virtue, and the pureness of true love. Red represents true love.'

She shut the hardcover book and gently set it down back onto the desk as her wide amber eyes gazed out of the window into the garden, next to the other books that littered the surface of the desk, including the mysterious journal of Harold Anderson. For a moment, she slid it toward her again, flipping through the pages, her eyes scanning each odd symbol and small written paragraph, but her mind was too distracted. She couldn't help but think of the rose. There were bushes of roses that lined the large wooden fence and around the gazebo, along with plenty of other types of flowers that were grown by her grandfather when he was alive. So many emotions swirled within her as she had thought about the funeral, it seemed so long ago and yet almost like yesterday. It was painful to think about, so she thought about him. Her thoughts always ended up tracing back to him these days. Cassidy Anderson had gotten used to living in the estate left to her, and it had been so much easier with her new group of friends around to distract her. Her eyes flickered back over to the single rose that had been left on the dining room table with a neatly written note, not even signed.

Living with five incubi was quite an interesting experience for the young high school student, but she had grown to care for them despite their fantasy background, though it was still a difficult reality to grasp. She had seen it first hand after the housewarming party; people with red skin and pointed ears, it was so convincing to her, like second nature now. Cassidy Anderson had snooped around in her grandfathers' study and opened that magic book, she couldn't help but be drawn to its aura after laying her large amber eyes upon it. She was quickly snapped from her thoughts when she had heard the door open slowly behind her, and Cassidy smiled when she saw Damien smiling.

"Good morning, I was a little worried when I didn't find you in your room." He said quietly, his eyes stared down to the floor, then flickered back up to her face. He was the youngest out of the group of brothers and the kindest. As he entered the room, his light copper bangs hung low on his face, covering his Indigo colored eyes glittering in the early sunlight.

Cass gave a small yawn and turned to him as she stood from her chair. "I'm sorry, I was wide awake quite early this morning, and I didn't want to wake you, boys." She replied and pushed her hair from her face. "I didn't mean to worry you." She placed the book back into the desk drawer and closed it absentmindedly, not giving another thought about the strange writings that were within.

Damien just laughed and looked at the young woman with a kind smile. "Of course, you're safe and that's what matters. James and Matthew have already started on breakfast if you're hungry." He walked a little forward toward Cassidy and offered his hand, willing to escort her downstairs.

The girl smiled and nodded her head as she looped her arm with his, but she couldn't help but look back at the rose once again before closing the door behind them. They made their way down the large staircase making small talk, which Damien loved to do. He told her that he would learn a lot during their conversations, so she would speak with him as much as she could. Damien to her was like the big brother she never had, and Cassidy would do anything in her power to help him. She was like that with all of the boys, even Sam. She was smacked with the heavy scent of foods being cooked, and it was such an overwhelming feeling. The thought of breakfast almost made her drool, but she straightened her posture before greeting the boys and walked into the dining area.

Sam was sitting with his feet resting on another chair, Erik was leaned back on the opposite side of the table, reading. His purple eyes caught sight of the duo, and he immediately set the book down and stared up at Cassidy. "Well good morning, princess. Seems that you disappeared and gave the household quite a scare. Very naughty." He wagged his finger at her, and she just chuckled as she sat at the head of the table.

"I already apologized to Damien, so I'm sorry. I may as well apologize to everyone while I'm at it." She bound her wavy hair into a messy ponytail to remove the loose strands from her face, then she looked over at the quiet incubus to resume their conversation. "I guess I should have left a note." She laughed.

Damien nodded his head and sat back in his chair. "I think so." He agreed with a smirk. "But it's not a problem, honestly."

That comment made Sam turn his head and peek over his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair as he looked straight at the young woman. "Well, you did worry us to death you know, doofus. You should think before you do something." His green eyes slightly glared over at Cassidy, which made her feel worse about it, and Damien glared at him in return.

"Stop it, Sam," he said firmly. "She apologized."

The girl remained quiet as she stared at the wooden table, afraid to even look back at Sam's disapproving face. She then heard the brute quickly stand up and growl as she stormed out of the room, though Erik called to him. The flirt across the table just gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah well, I figured he would make the situation a lot more complicated. I'm sorry, princess. You should just ignore him, he'll cool down in a bit," Erik huffed and waved his hand a bit dramatically, "he always does."

Cassidy smiled faintly as she brought her gaze to Erik's, but she wouldn't allow the third brother to get away with his attitude. Cassidy never really stood up for herself, but when Sam came around, he would always pick on her and make her feel like an idiot. Cass cleared her throat and swiftly stood from her seat. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Without waiting to hear any words from the other two brothers, she left through the double doors and looked around for Sam. She listened for a moment and heard footsteps on the second floor, so she was about to run up the stairs until a hand caught her wrist gently, giving her a fright. Her large eyes looked over to see James, his gentle face staring down at her with a pleading expression. His bright whiskey eyes stared down at her with such warmth.

"Miss, I would leave him be right now, he needs time to relax," James warned. "I just don't want you becoming even more upset than you already are, and he usually has a way of making things worse." His eyes looked up to the second-floor balcony and huffed in irritation. "I'm sorry, forgive me," he said weakly.

Cassidy looked at him and smiled, letting her hand reach out and gently placed it on his hand, much to his surprise. "Thank you, James," she said simply. Cassidy wanted to say more, but she decided against it, and then dropped her hand to her side.

The eldest incubus cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Well no matter, breakfast is ready when you are." His eyes lingered on her face for a moment, the air around them tense and slightly awkward. Cass bit her bottom lip as she looked away with a light blush on her cheeks.

The two had entered the dining area, where the boys were already eating, and they smiled with their faces stuffed. James pulled out the chair for the girl, and she nodded with a smile as she made her place once again at the table. "Sorry about that guys," she said uneasily. She reached for her fork and immediately stabbed it in her small pile of scrambled eggs.

"Again, no reason to apologize," Damien answered as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "We all know how to deal with Sam, you're still getting used to it, even though it's something you shouldn't have to deal with. It's just his way to cope, I suppose."

Matthew burst in with a platter of select foods, his smile wide as he placed it down in the center of the table. "Eat up! And we all know he can be a stubborn ass, it's just Sam." His mop of black hair was pulled back so as to not get any in the food, but it released into a fluff once he had pulled out the hair tie. Cassidy laughed quietly to herself.

"It's no excuse for acting like such a brute," James responded as he placed a full glass of milk beside Cassidy's plate. He sighed irritably and offered the girl a smile. "Again, we're sorry. But in all honesty, his anger has slightly subsided since coming here to the human world, if you can believe it."

Cassidy remained silent as she ate her food, which was incredibly delicious. She had lived with some rather talented men, she had to admit. After she had finished eating, she decided to join their conversation and tried to shake off the sad feeling Sam had given her, though she would definitely have a chat with him later. She had laughed and listened intently as the boys shared stories of themselves back in their world, and Cass couldn't help but be in awe of the differences their world held compared to the one she was so used to. It would be silly of her to say she would love to see it one day, but the way they had spoken about their home was enchanting. While she looked around the table at their expressions, she could tell that they still believed coming to the human world was the best thing they had decided to do.

After about an hour of conversation, James quickly stood after staring wide-eyed at his watch. "I must do the dishes, I didn't realize how late it was!" He chuckled, then he began to gather the dirty dishes from the table, including Sam's full plate. Cassidy stood up and grabbed a few dishes in front of her and looked over at the eldest.

"I'll help as well," she offered, leaving no room for discussion about it, making James just sigh with a defeated smile. Cassidy walked around the table and grabbed what she could, then passed Erik to get into the kitchen, following close behind the taller incubus. He rolled up his sleeves and removed his watch as he began to ready the hot water, and Cassidy placed the dirty plates beside his as she readied herself to help. "Alright, would you want to rinse or dry?" She asked happily, thinking about the fact that the two would be alone together for a bit. His eyes looked toward her and he smiled.

"Honestly, miss, you don't have to help." He replied.

"But I want to. I didn't ask you guys be my slaves, I only asked for help around the place." She reminded him. "It is my home after all and my responsibility. It's the least I could do." With that, James turned to her and stared at her for a moment with interest, saying nothing. "Also, you can call me Cassidy. 'Miss' is so formal, we're friends now, right?"

"As you wish, Cassidy." He said warmly, his voice lower and more enticing.

As the sun began to set on the warm spring evening, a shy image of the moon could be seen in the sky. Cassidy walked outside into the yard down the cobblestone walkway, making her way to throw out the garbage. She saw movement in her peripheral vision, so she curiously turned toward it and noticed it was Sam. He didn't come back into their company all day, which meant he was still pissed, most likely. Cass couldn't just let the feeling sit, so she dropped the bag and jogged up toward the incubus.

"Sam! Hey, Sam," she called for his attention, waving her hand to grab his interest. He looked up at her as he popped an earbud out of his ear, looking stone-faced. She stopped just a few feet from him and kept a slight distance, not wanting to upset him more. "Sam, you were right, and I'm sorry. I'm just not used to living with people like you guys, you know, people who care." She shifted her weight and scratched the side of her head, averting her gaze from his, afraid of how he was looking at her. "So, please forgive me, I really don't want you to be mad..." Did she need his approval? Yes, she did. She had come to care a great deal for these strange men, and they had obviously cared for her, too.

To Cassidy's surprise, Sam walked off without even saying anything in return. He stalked off toward the mansion's door and swung it open with force. Cassidy flinched as she stood there in the dusty pinks and purples of the evening sky, feeling even worse than she had earlier. James was right; she should have just left it alone.

She decided to linger behind and take her time throwing out the trash, so she occupied herself by looking at the garden again like she did almost every day. She had recalled a time her grandfather had brought her over to help him plant a new section of flowers, the bleeding hearts. She adored those, despite the name they had been given. They were still there, growing strong and blooming beautifully beside the back porch. It brought a smile to her face and a stray tear to her eye. She truly missed Harold, so very much. A slight burst of a breeze startled Cassidy out of her memories, so she thought it was best to get back inside.

Sam was nowhere in sight, neither were the others, so they must have gone to bed? She turned to lock the door and shut the small window curtain, but was surprised to see James standing on the bottom step that led to the second floor. "Cassidy, I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to again, you have quite the habit of disappearing." His voice was calm, and it offered so much to her, like a warm blanket on a cold day. It was something she couldn't help but love.

Cassidy nodded, keeping quiet as she tried her best not to let the Sam situation upset her further. James had detected her unease, so without hesitation, he was beside her with his arm draped over her shoulder. "Cassidy, look-"

She held up a hand and found it in her to smile up at him, her eyes glazed over with a shine. "It's fine, I'm just...not use to this yet. I will be. It's no excuse for him, I know, it's just that..." She trailed off, wondering if it would be even remotely appropriate to bring up the verbal abuse she suffered at the hands of her father. She had only known James for a few days, it wouldn't be wise to unload such family drama. And yet, his very presence had given her such a comfortable feeling, like she could tell him anything. Maybe she could. "I'm just tired, that's all," she lied.

It was as if he saw right through it, but he didn't push the topic further, so he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Let's get you to bed then, miss."

"Cassidy," she corrected with a smile.

"Cassidy," he repeated. She watched as his lips spoke her name, and it was like he had recited a prayer. It was something in his voice, she figured, that made her feel the way she did, like a sweet drug that flowed throughout her. He walked beside her as she began to ascend the stairs, feeling rather self-conscious as she could feel James close behind. It was unnerving, and her face felt extremely hot.

She had reached her room and with a shaking hand, opened the door, but she decided to turn to look at the tall incubus before receding into her room. "Thank you, James," she said quietly, "I appreciate everything you do here." Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly, hoping that the distraction of her whitening knuckles would keep her from staring too long.

James bowed his head slightly as he swept his arm toward her, grasping her free hand over so gently, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Cassidy's eyes widened but she tried her best not to make it too obvious. "It's always a pleasure, miss." His voice was low and quiet, which only made Cassidy feel more awkward. He smiled at her once more before walking away, leaving the young woman in a flustered fit. She had forgotten about Sam's outburst, but she would deal with it in the morning.

Her night was filled with dreams of long forgotten memories, and of course, beautiful flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress becomes too much, and all Cassidy needs is some time to herself, but who honestly has that when 5 boys are always there? Feelings become too real, it's all too much to handle all at once, and James isn't the only one who feels an attraction toward our young Miss Cassidy.

It was another day and the sun was shining in the sky as the birds sand loudly and danced among the trees, and the breeze gently made the flowers and the leaves sway to its song. Cassidy had awoken early again, but she had decided for the boys' sake, that remaining in her room would be the best thing. Since moving into the mansion, Cass had slowly begun to decorate the master bedroom with a simple powder blue and white theme. She thought that if it were to be bright and cheery where she would normally reside, it would help keep her in a similar mood. Small white shelves lined the walls with little things here and there; certain books she found most important, small keepsakes from her friends and her mother, even pillar candles that she had made in art class. Though above her bed in a rounded white ceramic vase was the single red rose that she had found on the dining table and the brightest thing in the room. Hours were spent cleaning and rearranging furniture, but whenever her eyes landed on the flower, she would stop and stare at it, getting an odd warm feeling in her stomach. Cassidy would let out a dreamy sigh and picture James in the garden, tending to the many other beautiful flowers. He was slowly consuming her thoughts each day.

The young woman made her way downstairs to start on lunch, hoping that the boys would appreciate cold cut sandwiches with a side of chips and a vegetable dip of sorts. So once again she gathered her fiery colored hair and tied it up, away from her eyes. Her lacy black flats clicked against the dark wooden floors as she approached the large doors of the fridge, digging through to see what deli meats and sides there were. Cass let out a sigh and smiled as she made a pile of the different ingredients on the marble counter behind her, deciding it would be fun to make different sandwiches for variety, then began making them with ease. After placing the neatly cut triangles on a large platter, she grabbed a bag of plain chips and poured them into a serving bowl, then placed a cup of dip beside it. The dining room looked clean enough as she set up the placemats, then decided it was time to call in the boys. Last she had heard any of their voices were from out back, so she quickly walked into the kitchen again and leaned forward over the sink, opening the small window and attempted to whistle as loud as she could.

Damien had stopped and looked at his brothers, giving them a short nod, then all of them had gone into a casual stance. Five sets of eyes had turned to look at the woman's face poking out from the window, and they all had smiled in response, save for Sam.

"Lunch is ready, guys!" She called out and retreated back inside, deciding to leave the window open to let in some fresh air.

They all trailed in after another, though Sam still lingered a bit behind, so Cassidy took the opportunity to grab his arm before he had a chance to sit down, causing his green eyes to widened as he turned his head to look at her. She gestured toward the kitchen, so with a huff, he followed behind obediently without a word.

She heard him give a grunt once the door had closed, so Cass looked up at him and crossed her arms. He looked away and grumbled. "Look, I already know what this is about, okay?" He snapped. "I'm sorry I was such a dick yesterday, I just, I don't know, sometimes I blow things out of proportion. I can't help it."

Cassidy just continued to stare at him, thinking that this was the best apology she would get from him, so she sighed and let out a quiet scoff. "It's fine, Sam." She replied coolly. "I just wish you'd see me like you see your brothers."

"Like an idiot?" He asked in confusion.

"No!" She laughed at this, and it was even funnier because he had meant it. "Someone who makes mistakes and will correct them the best she can, demon or not, we all fuck up sometimes, you know?" She didn't know how to actually word it, but she needed to tell him this, or it would drive her mad. "I don't ever want to upset any of you, and I'm sorry I can be an idiot."

Sam held up his hand through her explanation, and she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes a little wide with surprise. "Just, stop." He said and gave a low grumble before continuing. "You shouldn't have to apologize, it's your house, you do what you want. But after the party, we've all been on edge and shit, especially with Malix still out there. We were worried okay? No note, no indication of where you were. Gah! Look, just, don't worry about it!"

Cassidy couldn't hold in her laugh after seeing how flustered the incubus became, but she suddenly lunged out and threw her arms around him, still giggling. "Oh Sam, you DO care!" She said happily, causing the brute to freeze to the spot. Cass pulled away slightly and placed a quick peck on his cheek, making his face flush. "Really though, thank you, you dork."

This made him snap back and glare at her playfully. "What?! I-I am not a dork! How dare you! And what the hell is up with that kiss, man?!"

"Calm down, drama queen, leave the theatrics for Erik." Cassidy ruffled his hair and pulled him in for another hug, hoping it would calm him down. "Now can we talk again, and enjoy our lunch?" Her bright eyes stared into his, pleading for some sort of agreement.

Sam sighed and looked away, hiding his blush. "Fine, I guess I'm sorry... Sorry for being a dumbass."

"Better be. And I'm sorry for being one, too." She replied and pushed him out of the door. "Go and eat!" She followed behind and looked at the table where the boys sat, all staring intently at her and Sam. "I made him say sorry." She laughed, and the brothers all joined in her laughter. Sam just grunted and plopped down onto the chair and began eating without another word.

They all got back into the rhythm of conversing and enjoying their meal, which made Cassidy extremely happy now that everyone was getting along, even if it were for one afternoon. Afterward, she grabbed the plates and did the dishes quickly as everyone did their own thing like they normally did. Cass had the sudden urge to go into the library and look at yet another book that she had thought about earlier in the day, so she climbed up the stairs and open the large wooden door. She loved the library and its decor, nothing would change in that room, she would make sure of it. As she pushed the door open, she saw James sitting in the comfortable chair she recognized as her grandfathers', his legs crossed and his mind taken away by the words on the pages. Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly made her way through the room and walked toward the furthest shelf, skimming through the titles for the one she wanted.

"Oh, hello miss," he said suddenly as he looked up from the pages.

It startled her as she gasped as she turned. "Oh my God, I'm sorry James..." She said with her hand over her chest. "I didn't want to bother you, I just wanted to grab a book," Cass explained, turning back to the shelf.

"It's not a worry, it is your home after all, by all means." He chuckled in reply, then turned to peek over his shoulder, watching as her hair cascaded down her back as she reached up toward the top shelf. "You may join me if you like, the reading nook is reserved just for you."

Cassidy smiled as she held onto the book she finally found and turned to meet his gaze. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want my presence to disturb you or something." She said with a bit of unease. She always grew nervous around him, hoping that she wouldn't say something incredibly ridiculous like she had a tendency to do.

James closed his book and stood from the chair, setting it down onto the cushion and walked over toward her with a relaxed expression. "I assure you, miss. Your presence would never disturb me, I promise you that. I would actually prefer to be around you as much as I possibly could." Did she hear that last part correctly? Yeah, she did. Her gaze went from his whiskey-colored eyes to his lips as he spoke, and she could feel herself grow butterflies just by listening to his voice. They stood there together, the space between them slowly closing, and Cassidy swallowed a lump in her throat.

"The rose," she suddenly blurted out.

This made James snap out of his trance and caused him to look down at her quizzically. "Excuse me, miss?"

"The rose," she repeated, "the one I found with the note on my table. It was your handwriting, no? I actually read up on something, since that day you taught me a little bit about flowers." Cass bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat. "The colors have meaning, and since it was a bright red rose, it signifies true love. Am I right?" She asked with her voice slightly cracking.

The eldest incubus smiled warmly down at her, unsure of what to say. "Wow, I don't know what to say... I mean, I'm impressed, you truly were interested about what I had to say, even though I hadn't spoken a word." He chuckled quietly. "Well, yes. When gifted with a rose, most people give no thought to the meanings behind the colors, but since reading on the subject, my actions have their thought behind them."

After hearing this, Cassidy set the book down beside her feet and then stood straight, meeting his gaze once more. "James..." She said as she unconsciously bit her lip again.

"Don't," he spoke quietly, "I know."

He knew. It was so painfully obvious. "James," she said again, "I uh, I gotta go..." She blushed and quickly ran from the room, leaving the man standing there in surprise, not knowing exactly what had happened. She ran from her feelings, like an idiot. 'Sam was right. I AM an idiot.' She thought as she ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door. Her back was against it as she stared blankly around her room, panting to catch her breath. Her eyes went to the rose again, and she realized what she had done.

Without thinking, Cassidy walked passed her bed and grabbed her phone from the comforter, then went to the window, sliding it open. She had seen Sam do this a thousand times, so she slowly made her way to the sill and reached up to feel for the similar indent of the gutter. With some time, Cass made her way up to the top and laid back, needing the peace and quiet to think. Normally she was so confident, but now she second-guessed herself, and only herself. She, a human, was definitely not worthy of even being in this man's eyesight, let alone his heart. Frustrated, she slammed her fist down onto the shingles and huffed loudly as tears threatened to sting her eyes. 'I don't deserve you. And what, I knew him for a few days? This is crazy, I can't feel this after a short amount of time, it's too fast.'She thought, her skin turning to gooseflesh as the wind picked up slightly. It was still a warm and sunny Spring day as the few clouds in the sky slowly passed along the sun.

A while later, the house went into chaos, the princess was missing again. Damien searched in his mind to look out for her, walking up to her door as he placed his hand gently on it. He closed his eyes and listened, then he had picked up on her thoughts, a strong and powerful emotional cloud hit him, but he connected to her and felt where she was. "The roof." He told them all, and that was Sam's place, he would get her.

"Is she okay?!" Sam growled and looked at his brother in anger, worry plastered all over his face.

"Yes," Damien answered, "but be careful. She's emotional right now." His head swiveled to meet James' worried gaze. "You will need to speak with her, but be gentle. Sam, let him." His Indigo eyes went back to Sam, who wanted to argue, but he sighed in frustration and gave in.

They allowed James to enter her room alone, though all of them stood outside of the door, pacing or leaning against the wall. He cleared his throat as he neared the open window, and he gently knocked on the wall to alert her that he was near.

"Miss?" He called out. "Miss, may I speak to you?" He said a bit louder in case she couldn't hear him. "If you don't want to speak with me, I can leave..." He didn't want to, he wanted to fix whatever was hurting her, he would do anything to see that smile back on her face. After a few moments of silence, he became bold and climbed out, carefully making his way to the top, seeing Cassidy curled up and crying, his eyebrows raising in concern. "Cassidy!" He gasped and crawled over to her side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" His hand brushed over her face to remove her damp hair, clinging to her tear stained cheeks.

"James...?" She asked in surprise because she never thought she'd see him of all people on a rooftop. "I-I'm okay..." Cass assured him.

He wanted to believe her, but she was obviously hurting. "Cass," he whispered her name, "talk to me." He would not leave her side, not until she banished him, and he would do everything in his power be there for her.

After a moment of thought, Cass sighed and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Sit with me?" She asked quietly, innocently. It made him weak, that smile. So he listened.

"As you wish."

The boys waited impatiently as time slowly dragged on, but Damien picked up on something; James's thought. The young man tapped Matthew on his arm and smiled. "She's fine, he's with her. She just has difficulty expressing herself, and she sincerely apologizes to us, especially you, Sam." He looked toward him with a kind smile, and even the brute couldn't be mad. He knew how hard it was expressing his own feelings. Damien had nodded as if confirming the thought, and he began to walk away from the door. Erik and Matthew took that as a hint and followed suit, but Sam wasn't satisfied with the little information he was given.

He stomped up behind the mind reader and shrugged. "Well, what gives?! The hell, Damien. That's all we get? What happened! She was fine at lunch!" He was growing incredibly frustrated now, but Damien remained calm as he always did.

"I don't feel right if I give any of her personal thoughts to you without her consent, Sam. You know how that is," he tilted his head and smiled knowingly, "James can handle it from here, and I'm sure if you're nicer to her, she'll tell you things." This made Matthew chuckle a little, but disappeared as soon as Sam looked up and glared at him.

Erik remained silent as the entire thing had happened, but he finally walked alongside his younger brother and gave a dramatic sigh. "Such a young lady burdened with so many weights of the world, a pure damsel in distress. Maybe I could help her." His voice became lighter and more flirty near the end of that sentence, and Sam surprisingly bit his tongue and said nothing.

They all had decided to once again go back outside and try to work on their powers, hoping to strengthen themselves before any devil revealed themselves again. Damien had tried his best to learn how to block out the thoughts of everyone around him, and he had only gotten as far as holding it for about five minutes. He struggled greatly with this task, but he was determined. Sam just wanted to be stronger, be swift and know how to handle a hit. He would constantly find an excuse to go outside and practice his tai chi, which relaxed him the most, and gave him the focus he needed. Erik had a special ability to summon ethereal tentacles, and he had tried to practice with keeping the tentacles a solid form for more than ten minutes, which took a large amount of energy from him. Matthew could conjure items at will, but he felt that his skill was lacking for battle. He preferred to sit to the side in the gazebo and summon small toys, wondering what his imagination could come up with.

As Sam stood in the center of the grassy yard, he couldn't focus on anything, not even meditating. Seeing Cassidy smiling so happily earlier was something he wanted her to do all the time, but hearing she had disappeared and was in tears, it pained him, and that made him uncomfortable. Caring was not a strong suit, but he did his best to keep that information hidden. He looked up at the clear sky and thought about the world he was in; how it differed so much from their home in the Abyssal Plains, especially with the sky. It was always so dark and gloomy back at home, but to see the sky look like a watercolor painting was something he would never get over.

He felt deep within that he wanted to be here, even if it was a difficult start. Anything was better than living under the same roof with that bastard they called 'father'. Sam didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, so he ended up wandering around barefoot in the front yard. He remembered when he had first met Harold in this realm; they ended up in some odd sort of cafe once they had gone through the portal. Harold was there to show them around the town and, at the very end, gave them identification items and wallets full of cash. He brought them to a high-loft hotel and told them to plan out their adventures before leaving them to their curiosity. It was the first time they all felt truly free. Sam would give anything to keep that for his brothers.

He let out a sigh as Matthew suddenly emerged from the backyard, hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way over to Sam in case he was pissed about something. "Hey man, you okay?" Matthew typically kept an eye on him, even though they had always butted heads, they just showed different ways of caring.

Sam looked back at him and shrugged with a blank face. "Yeah, I'm cool. Just thinking about dumb shit."

"Hey, whatever helps you," Matthew smirked, "just checkin' up on you. It's been a bit stressful after dealing with Malix and his gang of idiots." He looked down at the green grass, moving the blades with his toes. He loved Spring, and he was itching to get out and go to the park.

Sam scoffed and looked at his younger brother. "Yeah, no shit. I've been on edge since. And it's not really easy to come across energy," Sam grumbled in frustration.

"I think James will take care of us, he'll do whatever he can," Matthew said proudly, not afraid to admit he looked up to their brother, "he always does." Not one of them could disagree that James did what he could do just for his family, and they were all thankful for it. "Well, we're gonna practice again, if you wanna join." With that, Matthew turned around and walked back into the yard where Erik and Damien still lingered.

After a moment of hesitation, Sam decided it was best that he follow Matthew so they could practice. They didn't know what would happen when they ran into the gang of Devils again, but this time, they would be prepared to kick his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Energy sharing between a human and an incubus is something of intimacy, an action that Cassidy soon realizes was quite the adult decision to make. She feels she had made the right decision to help James, but now the eldest brother has to deal with his own complicated situation.

A few hours had passed since James had climbed outside to find Cassidy, and they were spent on the roof with Cassidy, lying against his chest as his arms wrapped around her protectively as she spoke. Sometimes it would all come out at once, then little bits here and there, but he never rushed or pressed on, only listened. His golden eyes watched the sunset as he took in her scent, and this was it, this was what he wanted for the rest of his days and beyond. His demon senses were natural, but here in the human world, they had been dulled, though he was completely able to control them, now here with her, all he wanted was this life. A song strummed in his mind, something that reminded him of the woman in his arms, and it made him smile a little. James could hear his brothers growing frustrated by their absence, they would have to wait. Damien tried his best to relay the information James fed him, but it wasn't much, and that made Sam completely furious. It took about two hours for Cassidy to finally show her face downstairs again, James following beside her with his arm wrapped around her frame, guiding her to her bed. She sat down almost robotic like, and that's when James met his brothers' eyes. Damien nodded and closed the door to give them some privacy, hoping the girl would be more comfortable in her room.

"Cass, don't be upset anymore, please. It pains me deeply to see you cry," James cooed as he immediately hugged her to his chest, and his hand stroked her soft hair. "I don't mean to sound impatient with you, I just want you to be as happy as you can be."

Silence once again greeted him, but beneath his face, Cassidy was blushing as she wiped away her tears, streaking her cheeks. A sniffle, then a clearing of her throat. Her amber colored orbs flickered upwards at the sky as he held her there, and she wanted to talk about the library incident, hoping to explain her abrupt actions. "James..." She said finally.

He immediately pulled back to look her in the face, his smile widening. "Yes, Cassidy?" He answered happily, glad that she had finally decided to speak to him. "I want to apologize first, I mean before you say anything. If I said anything to upset you earlier, I truly didn't mean to. It wasn't my intention."

She laughed; it was harmonious to him, like a chorus of angels from the Heavens singing. "James, it really wasn't your fault... It was mine. Sam was right, you know. I am a complete idiot."

The incubus didn't like hearing that at all, and he frowned as he looked at her. "Absolutely not," he replied sternly, "you mustn't think that that's not true. Why would you even consider thinking what he said is right?"

"I... Well, the rose you left me... You said you had thought behind it. And I don't know how to put this, but... I don't deserve you." She laughed at hearing it said aloud, but it made it more true to her. "I'm just a pathetic human. You're all glorified demons, what makes you-"

He placed a finger against her mouth, silencing her as she simply stared at him. "Enough. You mean more to me than anything in this world, well, you and my brothers, of course. What you've done for us in our short time here, it's miraculous that someone as kind as you would agree to any of this." His face softened and he cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking circles against her cheek. It was a bold move but he'd do anything to see her smile.

"I just feel like all of this stress is falling on me at once..." She explained as she looked down, hoping not to look at him directly. "My grandfathers' death, my dad pushing this position of the company on me, dealing with five strange men in a puddle of blood on my floor," the last part made her chuckle, and even James joined in. "And then, well, I don't talk about this to anyone, not even Naomi and Suzu, but..." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her shaking, but it was now or never, it needed to come out. "My dad, he is emotionally abusive, and my mom can't even see it. It frustrates me with the way he treats me, and I hate it like he's upset by my very existence." A few tears came back, but James didn't interrupt her, he just listened. "I'm stuck, James. I love my parents, but I can't stand being near him." She swallowed a lump in her throat, and it killed her to speak about this, but then again, it felt like a huge relief. She looked up at the man as he just stared at her, his expression unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry, I just unloaded all of this on you, and now this is where you turn and run from the girl with the daddy issues, right?" She tried to laugh despite the situation, but James did not find this a laughing matter.

"How long has he treated you like this?" He asked sternly.

Cassidy frowned and thought, wondering when it truly did become noticeable. "I think it was my freshman year in high school," she replied. "but I have no idea why." The thought of her father made her heartache, knowing she could never live up to his expectations, but she was trying her best not to live in her fathers' shadow.

James shook his head and pulled her head up slightly to look into her eyes, and he smiled, but there was pain behind his eyes. "Well, it's his loss for treating such a wonderful and talented young lady so terribly. You deserve a father who would cherish you."

Cassidy blushed a little at this. "That's probably why I spent so much time with grandfather, he was so kind to me. Just knowing he's gone..." She bit her lip and shook her head. "I have to learn to stand up to him, and that's that. I can't do this anymore."

James suddenly moved forward, letting his forehead rest against hers. She stiffened at his touch, but he couldn't see her reaction since he had closed his eyes, just living in this moment with her. She was so strong, so brave. He took a deep breath, and his senses were in tune now; he could feel Cassidy's heartbeat as if it were his own, he could smell the alluring fragrance of her shampoo mixed in with her natural scent. She smelled delicious. James thought of her against him, mixing her sweet scent with his, and that's when he suddenly tensed against her and his jaw clenched. Cassidy took notice and looked at him in worry.

"James, are you alright?" She asked and placed the back of her hand against his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Um well, yes... I uh, I'm just..." He stuttered at the thought. He was hungry, he hadn't had any sexual energy since arriving at the Anderson residence, and he had no intention of taking it unwillingly from the woman before him.

She caught on shortly after and bit down on her lip. "Do you need some?" She asked, knowing he would politely decline. "James, please? Let me do this, I'm offering." Her eyes stared into his, almost locked in battle as he fought hard against her.

"No, I can't. I must make sure you're alright first," he retorted.

Cassidy smiled and looked down momentarily out of sheer embarrassment. "I could use the distraction," was all she said, and let her hand slowly slide across his face, her fingertips caressing the edge of his jawline, causing him to shiver. "Please?" Cassidy asked again, almost begging.

Without another word, he leaned in despite his mind screaming at him not to, but he was growing weak, the craving was strong now, and the food wasn't going to cut it anymore. He felt a spark of his power as soon as his hand slid down to her waist, bringing her closer to him, and she let out a small gasp. His eyes began to glow slightly as he instinctively began to use his enthrallment, which gave Cassidy a warm and intoxicating feeling throughout her entire body. She sighed and closed her eyes slightly, and that's when James finally pushed his lips against hers, tasting her sweet mouth and taking in her scent. What he was experiencing was heavenly, considering she had been giving out strong energy as of late, which came off as an enticing scent to them. Whether it was sexual energy, romantic, spiritual, and the like. Whenever Cassidy was around the eldest incubus, she would feel flustered and nervous, and she was incredibly attracted to him, though she hadn't found it necessary to actually tell him this.

"I don't wish to make you a meal to consume..." He gasped as he pulled away from her mouth, and his eyes bore into hers as he stared at her, remembering they were outside on the rooftop, taking in the sight of her. "It's become nearly impossible to control me these past few days," James admitted. This was surprising to Cassidy, but she remained submissive and listened to him, feeling rather helpless as his hands gripped her wrists firmly. "I would never do anything to harm you, I would only do this if you permit it."

"I do." She answered, almost too eagerly.

He quickly got to his feet as he lifted her up beside him, letting her climb down to the window first. He watched her intently as he made sure she got to her room safely, then followed her, which he made look absolutely effortless. He brushed off his sweater, hoping to look a tad presentable for her in this intense moment. He cleared his throat as he walked up to her where she stood, and once again he could hear her heartbeat, now quickening as she watched him eagerly. James stood close now as he looked down warmly at her, smiling as he lifted her left arm, looking at the amazing mark across her skin. His fingertip trailed along the outline of the large birthmark, amazed at such a thing, considering he had never seen anything like it on a human. She twitched a little beneath the touch, and it was times like these he wished he could have shared Damien's power. It was now he lead her to her bed, walking slowly as he pushed her back, guiding her with his hands on her hips.

"I won't go overboard." His smile grew, and he went in for another kiss, his mouth pressed firmer onto hers as he could feel the girl's body tense up beneath him, only making his excitement rise even further while a hand slid beneath her and gripped at her lower back, pulling her against him as his kisses slowly trailed from her lips to her neck, giving her gentle bites against her supple flesh. Cassidy let out a pleasurable moan, though she slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping none of the boys had heard her, but she had now felt her energy draining from her body. James smiled against her skin, though his mouth continued to ravish her neck, and his hands slid up to her waist, then had paused. He pulled back until his nose was against hers, their closeness making Cassidy breathless. "I won't go any further unless you want me to..." He said roughly.

Cassidy no longer felt the effects of his spell as he pulled away, but she had still felt the new sensation all over her body, her hot skin and racing heart. She liked him, that was for sure, but would he truly go even further with her? Her body yearned, craved for more. Wordlessly, she brought her lips back to his, giving him a silent approval to continue.

With that, his hands went to the front of her blouse, slowly undoing the buttons, opening it to fully expose her black undergarments that sat against her creamy skin. James slid the sleeves down her arms, and she was quick to remove them, leaving the blouse to lay open beneath her. His lips traveled again, this time covering her shoulders and neck in deep kisses, causing her once again to moan aloud. Cass wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body against hers, and the pull in her body from him draining her body of energy had slowed down immensely, though James continued to pleasure her with his mouth. He was no longer hungry, but he wanted more than just to feed, as did Cassidy. His kisses now explored to the hem of her bra, letting his tongue teasingly graze her sensitive skin as she shivered beneath him, and she was almost tempted to have him rip it off. The passion they shared was incredible, something she had never thought she was ever to experience, and James was enjoying it as much as she was. This had to be something more than lust, more than energy, Cassidy felt it deep within her gut.

Suddenly, Cassidy's head began to swim as she felt dizzy, the ceiling spinning as she stared upward, gripping firmly onto James' shoulders to steady herself. She couldn't speak, her vision went black before she could alert him. The feeling she felt as she became unconscious was ecstasy; she was on cloud nine, and she never wanted to be pulled down from it. Whatever they had just shared, Cassidy was happy to have shared it with him. James being so intimate with her was like a dream come true, and she would hold that moment dear to her.

Cassidy awoke slowly, her eyes still feeling heavy as she let out a quiet yawn. As her vision adjusted, she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, and it was going on nine in the evening. Since it was rather late, she decided to just remain in bed, still feeling tired from her experience. As she stretched out her hand against her other pillow, she felt something strange against her skin and whipped her head to look at it. A neatly folded piece of paper sat gingerly on her pillow, so she opened it and read the beautifully written words.

'I apologize for indulging myself too much, miss. I hope you do not dislike me when you awaken. ~James.'

The note made her laugh, thinking she would dislike him was the complete opposite of how she had felt, and Cassidy just sighed dreamily as she slipped the note beneath the empty pillow. "I indulged myself too, James..." She said to herself as she allowed her eyes to close, drifting off into a fitful rest. Tomorrow was another day.

Once Cassidy had suddenly drifted off into unconsciousness, it was then that James knew he had overindulged in her energy, so he pushed himself from her and smiled as he began to button up her blouse. The back of his hand lingered against her face for a moment as he watched her, adoring her as she slept peacefully. He gently pulled her onto the bed where she would be resting comfortably, then covered her with her comforter. This was something James had never intended to happen, both causing this girl to pass out, nor to feel such human emotions. It irked him that he couldn't really place this new feeling, so he thought he would read about it, maybe he could define it. Brimming with energy, the incubus smiled as he made his way downstairs, and that's when he noticed his four brothers sitting at the table, playing card games, or Matthew creating interesting little toys. Their eyes were instantly on him.

"It's about time, man. Is she okay?" It was Sam who spoke up first, naturally.

James cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, she's perfectly fine, Sam. She just, well, she's gone through a lot lately, so her emotions just sort of, burst out all at once. So I suggest you be nice to her tomorrow." This comment was aimed at the green-eyed brother, who just clicked his tongue in response. "Well boys, I think we need to regain some energy," he began slowly, "and I hate to say that we must try to take a page out of Erik's book."

Erik's eyes brightened at the comment, so he naturally swelled with pride as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Well, well. Coming to the dark side, hmm brother? It's truly about time. What did you have in mind?"

The boys had navigated the streets here before, so it wasn't foreign to them, but this whole concept may have been a bad idea. James stood on the sidewalk outside of a bright-lighted nightclub. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he held his glasses in his other hand. "What was I thinking?" He groaned aloud.

"You were thinking of the well being of your brothers," Erik replied happily. "Well, for Sam and I anyway. I don't think Matthew or Damien should deal with such humans, these ones can get rather...rowdy." Erik straightened his collar on his usual crimson dress shirt, hoping to look as dashing as he felt.

James sighed. "You may be right, maybe there is another way..." He was growing frustrated by the minute, he felt dirty just thinking of doing this, but they needed all the energy they could contain if they were to face Malix again, they couldn't be caught by surprise. James was determined to keep his brothers safe, even if it meant something as low as this. "I'll find another way for you two," he said gesturing toward the younger brothers, "I promise."

The night went on as Sam and Erik were successful in charming a pair of cute young women to easily give in to giving a few sloppy kisses, though that wasn't all they were interested in giving. After leaving the women with a couple of refreshed drinks, they had forgotten all about the handsome men and went about their lives on the dance floor, feeling the buzz of their enthrallment. Sam didn't seem rather proud of himself, but his hunger was satisfied enough to where it took the edge off. Erik had curbed his appetite enough as well, leaving the club with a spring in their step. James had gathered them all and began to make their way back home, hoping they wouldn't disturb the young lady sleeping.

Damien wasn't at all disappointed in his missed chance, he was quite thankful. Being an incubus came with a heavy price for him, and he would rather not rely on energy at all. It pained him to have to sit and endure physical touches from people he couldn't stand to be around, but in the back of his mind, something selfish flashed. What if he didn't have to struggle to get his energy? What if, just maybe, Cassidy would be kind enough to give it to him? He shook the thought and walked along the sidewalk with his brothers.

"Oh, James! James! Let's go to the park!" Matthew suddenly vocalized louder than intended, jumping along to add onto the excitement.

"At midnight, Matthew? Why not wait until morning?" James sighed. "We should be back at the mansion, getting some rest, don't you think?" He looked around at the boys, and only Damien seemed to agree with his unclouded judgment. The incubus sighed and shook his head. "Tomorrow, okay? We need some rest, this realm is draining."

Without further interruptions from the boys, they all had to silently sneak inside in order to not to disturb Cassidy's sleep. They all had walked to their separate rooms, but Damien decided to stay awake for a little while longer. He felt uneasy as he sat in the bedroom, looking out of the window at the beautiful waxing moon, but lost in thought. He felt torn thinking of his host, his friend, in such a way. Would she agree to such an exchange? Maybe he was thinking about this all wrong, maybe he should just keep this to himself. But James was right, given the circumstances, he would need energy in order to protect himself. There must be some other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is such an odd feeling to experience, especially when you're a demon who doesn't have any experience with human feelings. But the brothers are finding their new home to be something of a learning experience, even if it is dealing with controlling your jealousy. But now Cassidy has to see her emotionally abusive father for the entire evening, and the boys will be there. How can she pass this off?

It had been a few days since the energy exchange between James and Cassidy, and the entire household had felt the awkward tension between the two, though no one had bothered to comment on that fact. They had all kept their thoughts and comments to themselves as they went on with their daily lives, and the training had commenced, hoping to be ready for when and if Malix came back. Cassidy watched them sometimes as they went up against one another, focused only on the combat and each others' fighting styles. The young girl was in awe as she watched them, like they were dancing because of how smooth their moves had been, making her not want to take her eyes off of them. School was a priority though, and she only had a few months left of it, so she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder with a heavy sigh. Cassidy was used to hanging around the boys all day, so it was odd leaving after all the time that had passed. The day went on too slowly for Cassidy, but once it ended, she found her friends Suzu and Naomi, catching a ride with them to get home. Once she had waved her goodbyes, her bright amber eyes looked back up at the house, and she sighed happily. The lights had been on, so she assumed the boys were around.

She pushed the door open and smelled a really delicious scent coming from the kitchen, so someone was making dinner. She would have a bit of time to study before eating, so she set her bag down and shrugged out of her uniform jacket, placing it on the coat rack near the door. Cass then made her way into the kitchen to see who was cooking, and again it had been James. She had grown incredibly nervous around him as of late, but she still liked being near him since it was natural to her.

"Hey there," she greeted quietly as she stepped through the kitchen door, her gaze lowered.

He turned to her and smiled, his eyes glittering in the light. "Well good afternoon, miss. How was your day?" He lowered the flame and turned to fully face her, crossing his arms against his chest.

She smiled and looked away. "Uh, it was okay. Same old thing, it went really slow. I couldn't wait to be back home. It really is repetitive, the way they mainly teach whatever is in those outdated books," she admitted, and looked back into his eyes, biting her lip slightly. If only she knew that it drove him mad when she did that.

He cleared his throat and smiled warmly at her while she stood there, and took a deep intake of breath. "Listen, miss, about what happened the other day-"

"Yo, is dinner ready or what? I'm starving!" Sam's loud voice called through the door, which caused James to sigh irritably. He pushed the door open and stared at his older brother with his hand on his side. "Come on man I- Oh, uh hey, welcome back home... Damien is looking for you." He noticed Cassidy, and his demeanor changed entirely, then he looked back at James. "Well uh, come on, hurry up." He huffed and left, leaving the two alone again.

James swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down with a pained smiled."Ah well, my brother is looking for you, miss. Dinner will be ready soon, I promise." Was this the pang of jealousy he read about?

Cassidy stared up at him, wanting to say something, anything to assure him she loved their time together, and she wanted it to be something more...maybe, if it could ever be. "Alright, thank you, James. We'll uh, we'll talk later okay?" She smiled and placed her hand on his before quickly turning to leave. He wanted to speak, but it was stuck in his throat.

Cassidy made her way through the house and finally found Damien sitting in the library, what seemed like reading a book. She walked in soundlessly, so she could hear him attempting to read aloud, and he was doing great. She knocked gently on the side of the door to alert him of her presence, and he looked up in shock momentarily, then it turned into a smile.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry, I was just uh, trying it on my own." He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as she made her way inside and sat down beside him at the desk. She had found him days prior, attempting to read, which he couldn't do well. It took some time for him to admit it, but she was glad he did. Cass immediately wrapped her arms around him and offered to give him lessons, which Damien accepted happily. "How was your day?"

Cass laughed and tied her hair back into her usual messy ponytail. "Ah it took forever to pass, but I'm glad to be home now. How have you been doing?" She asked him as she grabbed the book from the corner of the desk and flipped it open.

"I've been doing as best as I can, it's more difficult than I imagined, but it's something I want to do. I must do." His voice seemed so quiet, full of sadness. It tore Cassidy up to see him like that, but she offered him a smile and placed her hand on his.

"We will take our time, no rush. I know you can do this, I promise I'll help you all I can, Damien." She assured him and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen out of nervousness. The time went on as she had read a small passage from one of her favorite books, and he would repeat it, slowly and at his own pace. He would slowly begin, but midway through their lesson, he was getting the hang of it. Cass even had a small notebook ready for him, and she had written down some words for him to practice writing, and he happily began to pick it up for himself. The young woman was so happy seeing the youngest brother smile so wide, and she felt that his smile was infectious.

Dinner was finished and James had called for them all to gather in the dining room, but Damien and Cassidy were so consumed by the reading lesson that they hadn't taken notice, not even Damien was concentrated enough to hear his brothers calls through his mind. James grew slightly worried and walked up the staircase, then heard a fit of laughter and clapping from behind the library door. Though he knew it wasn't very gentleman like of him to do so, he placed his ear against the door and listened in.

"James is always trying to help, but I feel like such a burden to him, always asking for help. I'm sorry for even taking up your time, but I want to thank you. You know, you've been so supportive of me and my brothers, we feel like we owe you a lot already. We've met a lot of people during our time here in the human world, but you and your grandfather have been the most kind. We really appreciate it. I guess you both helped us, well at least me, feel a little more human." He laughed as Cassidy again placed her hand on his, comforting him the best she could, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"Damien, it was such odd circumstances meeting you all, but I couldn't be happier living with you all, helping you and enjoying your company. The help you give me around here is appreciated, so I thought I'd do more to show my thanks. Plus, you deserve every reason to read and write, you can do anything if you put your mind to it." She spoke so passionately toward him that Damien was lost in thought as he just stared at her, smiling like a fool.

"Cassidy..." It was the first time that he had truly used her name, and he made it sound so... lovely. She smiled and looked at him expectantly, but all he did was let out a low chuckle and close the book. "Dinner is ready, I've learned quite a lot tonight, thank you. I will look forward to our future lessons." He beamed and slowly stood up, Cass following suit. He then leaned forward and boldly hugged her, burying his face against her shoulder. "I don't deserve a friend like you." He sighed and kissed the side of her cheek, though he hated himself for acting so impulsively.

She pulled away and blushed. "Anything for you guys," she replied shyly. "But let's not keep them waiting, I don't want to worry anyone again." She joked and stretched her limbs high above her head. "Can you let them know I'll be right down? I need to change out of my school clothes." Damien nodded to her and left the library quietly. James was already gone from the door.

Cassidy yawned and went back to her room, then moments later, emerged clothed in a new outfit. She had a white short sleeved button up blouse and a midway flowing skirt, white with blue flowers along the fabric. She thought it would be nice to wear in front of James, hoping he would take notice. Sooner or later, she would have to pour her heart out to him, but it wasn't time just yet. She glided down the stairs as her shoes tapped along the floors, the sound echoing ever so lightly as she arrived into the dining room. The boys were all sitting, waiting on James to present the dish, so she had made it just in time. They all looked to see her wearing her new clothes, and they had all definitely took notice, Erik, especially.

"Wow, you truly do look like a princess now." He chuckled as he leaned his chin on his propped up arm. "I guess I chose well with the name, hmm?" He smiled and watched as she sat down at her spot of the table, taking in her beauty.

"Thank you, Erik." She blushed. "Naomi picked it out for me last week, and I was always at school, never having time to wear it." In her mind, she was thinking of James' reaction, hoping he would love it as much as the others did.

Sam huffed and looked around to see if James was nearby, trying his best not to stare at Cassidy, and then gave a low grumble. "Where the hell is he?" He asked aloud. The rest of the boys took notice as well, and Matthew was concerned as he stood up to try and look for him, but Cassidy stood first and looked over at him with a smile.

"Matthew it's okay, I'll go and check on him okay? Hopefully, everything is alright." She walked off into the kitchen and peeked around. Dinner was on the platters, but there was no James to be seen. She frowned and wondered where he could have gone off to without letting anyone know, so she called out his name several times, but there was no answer from him. She became worried now as she walked through the doors, swinging them open in a panic, but there was nothing. Then she had made her way into the back, and sitting in the gazebo surrounded by the flowers was James, his smile nowhere to be seen, and his expression wasn't anything she had seen on his face. Cassidy slowly walked up the cobbled walkway up to the large structure, and she looked down at him with his head hanging slightly as he slumped forward. He took no notice of her presence, so she cleared her throat, and it made him jump slightly.

"Miss!" He gasped and quickly scrambled to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I uh.." He trailed off and looked back at the ground.

"James, what is it?" She asked him, sitting down on the grass beside his feet. Her eyes stared up at him, but he didn't make contact just yet. "We were all worried about you, I thought something had happened... Just because I did it before, doesn't mean you can go and scare the household." She laughed a little at this, hoping it would improve James's sour mood.

He finally looked over at her, the stray strands of hair poked out from her ponytail and framed her face, which made him smile warmly, then he reached out and pulled the elastic from her hair. "Your hair looks so much more beautiful when its down." He pointed out and gave a heavy sigh. "I apologize, miss. I was...just deep in thought is all. I've been distracted the past few days."

"Why is that? You know you can tell me anything..." Cass rested her hand on his, which was placed on his knee, but he didn't pull away. He took in her warmth and made a low satisfied growl. "James, please?" She asked again, and he could never deny her, not once.

"As you wish." He sighed. He then took her arm and had her stand as he did, her eyes looking into his as he just stared down into her beautiful face. He smiled and slowly slid the back of his hand across her cheek, feeling how warm she had been. As she remained silent, her smile still on her lips, he lowered his face to hers and placed his lips softly onto hers, not consuming energy, but simply kissing her with as much passion as he could show her. His arms then wrapped around her frame and pulled her in close, which Cassidy didn't fight, she leaned in toward him and kissed him in return with as much passion as she felt toward him. This was the moment she needed, one that they both needed.

'She's not just another face...' James thought, confirming what he truly felt in his heart, though they never spoke it. Under the rising moon, they both kissed and held each other closely, no words were exchanged, only feelings and emotions shared.

Time passed, and both of them knew that the brothers would grow impatient, so James pulled away and stood first, offering his hand to pull her to her feet, to which she accepted. "We must get inside, they'll start a riot," he chuckled. His unease still crept across his face, the earlier scene between her and Damien still bothered him deeply. He knew that Damien could hear him, his emotions running heavily, but he heard nothing from his younger brother, only causing his suspicions to grow. How had Izroul truly felt about Cassidy, he wondered. They both had stepped back inside with Cassidy leading the way.

"I found him!" She laughed as she sat at her usual place at the table, Damien now occupying the seat to her right. He typically left that chair for Matthew, but James took notice in these things, and he hated that he felt such pitiful human ignorance, but jealousy was a hell of a thing.

James displayed the platters across the tables' surface, wordlessly sitting to Cassidy's left. He took a plate and handed it to her, his eyes flared with desire as he locked her gaze, and she tilted her head as she offered him a smile. He took this as a sign, so his heavy mood lifted as the family sat and talked about the new techniques they had been working on.

Cassidy was in the middle of chewing a large mouthful of Parmesan chicken when her phone burst into a loud song, and she fumbled with her pocket until she pulled out the phone. It was her mother. She looked up wide-eyed at the boys and pushed her finger to her mouth, signaling for them to keep quiet. Damien had picked up that it was her mother, so he alerted the rest of them telepathically. She sat there and nodded her head as she spoke, which Erik had picked up on, thinking it was a rather cute force of habit. He would usually be the obnoxious flirt around pretty girls, but this one felt different, special. He leaned forward on the table, wondering what it would be like to hold her hand, feel her skin against his own. Damien cleared his throat as he glared at the incubus, Erik just looked at him and shrugged. 'What do you expect?' He seemed to say.

"Oh, crap," she finally managed to say once she had hung up with her mother. She placed the phone down onto the table and groaned as she placed both hands over her face. "Oh noooo." She dragged out the word, only emphasizing her dismay. "Tomorrow? Really?"

"What is it?" Matthew asked with a mouthful of vegetables.

"She has to organize a house party for her parents," Damien said with his eyes closed, now sipping at his drink.

Cassidy pushed her plate away and dramatically thumped her head in her arms as she rested them on the table. "I'm doomed. And I really don't wanna see my dad..." James knew all about the situation between her and her father, and James didn't want her feeling uncomfortable.

"You know," Matthew said with a smile and a shrug, "we can always help. That's what we're here for, right?" He looked down at Cassidy, hoping she would accept. "It'll only be for one night, and it's the least we could do for you allowing us to stay here."

That's when Sam vocalized his distaste for the idea; groaning loudly and sinking in his chair. "C'mon man, I really don't want to do housework. I'm already exhausted."

"Sam," James barked with a fierce glare, "we eat her food, sleep in her home, and yet don't pay anything. We can do this for her with no complaint, right?" He held onto his fork tightly, becoming frustrated with his brothers' attitude.

Sam groaned again, but remained silent and nodded his head. Everyone was rather excited about the party, except for Cassidy. Matthew and Erik were already talking about what they'd wear, and James was just as curious. Sam knew it was a terrible idea, but he couldn't stop this from happening, no matter how much he wished he could. Damien again remained silent, picking up on everyone's inner thoughts. Cassidy's were the most worrisome; he hadn't known about her strained relationship with her family, so hearing all of this in her mind was agonizing. He wanted to help her, somehow, anyway that he could. He would make things a little more bearable for her.

The night went on, and the boys had done their part well by cleaning the entire mansion, spotless, even Mr. Anderson himself would be proud. The tension was high between them all as Cassidy paced back and forth, her anxiety level rising as the time ticked closer for her parents to arrive. Knowing her father, he would invite his business associates, once again to push the Anderson Toy company issue even further. He wouldn't take no for an answer. An hour before the arrival, Cassidy went upstairs to pick her closet apart, searching for something professional and formal, which she owned close to nothing. With a sigh and a grumble, she threw one article after another on her bed top, dissatisfied with every gown.

"Knowing dad, he'll make me change..." she said aloud to herself. She looked back at a deep maroon colored cocktail dress, and with another sigh, she decided it would do. After slipping into it, she stared at herself in the mirror, her face a blank slate as she couldn't shake the unease that grew in the pit of her stomach. Wordlessly, she applied her makeup, then emerged from her room. She took a deep breath and made her way slowly down the stairs. Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, the five brothers all stood tall in crisp new suits. They looked incredible. They would look the part of servants and then some. The rush of heat swelled to Cassidy's face, and the boys could easily sense her sudden desire, and they had tensed once they had spotted her standing at the top.

Their eyes all lit up at the figure that was Cassidy Anderson, the deep color making her hair shine, her eyes popped out and drew their attention, and the birthmark across her left half was all the more elegant as it stood out, made her unique. But she felt she had dulled in comparison.

"Wow, you guys look-"

"Ravishing?" Erik finished for her, smiling deviously.

"Well, that's definitely a word I'd use," she chuckled as she tried to hide her face with her hair, "but really, you all look amazing." James had stepped forward and offered his hand to her as she almost reached the bottom step. With a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand in his and stepped down, feeling her heartbeat increase.

"As beautiful as a princess," he said warmly as he took in the sight of her. "Are you prepared for this evening?"

Cassidy then thought about it. Was she really ready? Ready to endure endless scorn and backhanded compliments from her dad, oh she was never ready. But was she ready to get this over and done with? Yes. She nodded and took another deep, calming breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed, and Cassidy's heart almost stopped then. Erik and Sam quickly stepped up to the doors, opening them wide to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, dressed up elegantly. Her mother, Laura, smiled wide as she looked at her daughter. Her dad, on the other hand, eyed the two men suspiciously but shrugged it off as he walked past them. Cassidy greeted her mother with a simple hug, kissing the side of her cheek. As her father approached, she looked down and smiled forcefully.

"Hello dad, hello mom." Her voice was quiet, but she tried her best to remain strong.

"Cassidy darling, you look so lovely! David, look at your daughter and tell her I'm right!" Laura took in the sight of her little girl, all grown up. Her green eyes held nothing but love for her child, her face beaming with pride. She almost let a tear escape.

Cass looked over to her father as his attention was elsewhere, scanning the lobby as he inspected everything. His cold, calculating eyes finally landed on the young woman before him, and after a moment, a small smile graced his lips. "Your mother is right, you look all grown up."

The world around her stopped, and she stood frozen, her eyes wide with surprise. Her father had complimented her and on his own accord. She couldn't help but smile happily as she let his words sink in, Cassidy was speechless. "Thank you, dad," she replied with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Well you're ready to impress the rest of your guests, I hope?" David asked his daughter, his expression now back to its usual display of stone. He crossed his arms as he stood up straight, his eyes fell on his daughter, waiting for her response.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The entire board from Anderson Toys is coming tonight, even the Vice-Chairman's son will be attending. All of them will be measuring your potential to become CEO of the company."

His words echoed in her head, but no matter how many times she replayed them, it still felt like a weight was sinking deep within her gut. She felt sick as she tried to remain composed. She knew something was off about tonight, no way her father would suggest a housewarming just to celebrate something as trivial as her moving out. His hardened gaze still bore into her, so she responded with a nod, accepting the situation with as much grace as she could muster.

The night progressed as the boys watched Cassidy struggling to remain herself as she shook hands with all the executives from the company, men and women all dressed up for the occasion, and she put on her best face as she greeted them with a smile. Damien felt her thoughts; she was miserable and overwhelmed, wanting to create some sort of disaster to avoid this whole thing. The young incubus felt sorry for her. A list of questions was belted out one after another, ranging from personal to a business point of view. She had been trained by her father over the years, so respectively, she gave all the answers they had wanted to hear, getting smiles and impressed nods in response.

Laura had made her way through the crowd, her hand on the arm of a young man as she waved at Cassidy, calling her over. "Honey, there's someone I'd like for you to meet. This here is the Vice-Chairman's son, Andrew Lewis." A young man, only being a few years older than Cassidy, stood before her with disheveled brown hair. His brown eyes lit up as he offered a smile to her, then he reached out his hand, waiting on her response.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Anderson," he said with sincerity.

She looked down at his hand hesitantly, and bearing the face of a businesswoman, she rested her hand in his. He shockingly brought her knuckles up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them. Cassidy swallowed her sudden shock and withdrew her hand from him, but offered him the best smile she could give.

"I'm honored to be invited into your home this evening," Andrew said as he took another quick glance at the lobby. Laura smiled at Cassidy, a glint of something in her eyes, which Cassidy found rather suspicious, but didn't press the matter. "So um, you organized this party rather well, Ms. Anderson," he complimented with a grin.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Praise is very much deserved." He seemed overly happy, and Cassidy had found his behavior strange, but being the son of a businessman, he must have had to endure the same treatment that she herself went through. Andrew chuckled nervously, bringing a soft fist to his lips as to cover his mouth as he laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm being rather forward, it's just exciting to finally meet Harold Anderson's granddaughter. He used to talk about you all the time at the office, about how you helped him refine his toys. I've only attended a meeting and heard all the stories. You've done so much to help fuel the company's success without actually working there." This had been encouraging enough to merit further laughter.

The fact that her grandfather spoke about her at work made Cassidy smile warmly. "Oh, I had no idea he even talked about me." She felt as if the world didn't deserve him, he was the best. This lightened mood didn't last very long; David approached them and stared directly at Andrew, who immediately tensed up under his gaze.

"So," David began with his usual tone, "you're Jared's son?"

Andrew's face twitched ever so slightly, whether it was from fear or insult, his eyes locked with David's. The air around them became heavy, and Cassidy knew that her father had already harassed the poor guy in the past. "So you're the one who wants to become the next CEO of Anderson Toys."

Andrew swallowed hard and regained his posture. "Well-"

"David, leave the poor boy alone." Mrs. Anderson warned as she stared her husband down.

Cassidy's father shrugged as he shifted his weight. "I'm merely testing the boy's conversational skills, nothing wrong with that, is there?" He looked back at Andrew, waiting.

"Of course not, sir," he replied. And with that, he excused himself and retreated from their sights, but Cassidy remained still, not wanting to be scrutinized by her overbearing father. She let out a sigh as she stepped off to the side while her parents bickered with one another, hoping to take the pressure away from herself, she just wanted to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy shows himself to the boys and Cassidy, having the nerve to show up in her own home. Will she step up for herself and deal with this problem? Will she be able to let go of the boys once Malix is dealt with? There's too much responsibility for a poor 18-year-old girl.

James watched the young woman with cautious eyes as he saw Cassidy glide across the floor, passing every single guest with that pained look in her eyes. She was almost free though; it was becoming rather late, and all of the businessmen and women filed out, waving and saying their goodbyes. Like they had all evening, the boys remained in the shadows of the large mansion, keeping a close watch on everyone who was present. They all had felt the tension in the airlift ever so slowly as the guests left, but there was still a bit of an odd aura around Cassidy.

She shut the door as the Vice-Chairman took his leave, and she couldn't help but sigh with relief. As she made her way back to the room where her parents still remained, her father suddenly surprised her by putting his hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"You did good tonight, I'm proud," he said with a warmer tone, "keep it up and you'll be a good CEO."

Cassidy's face lit up with joy, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, thank you, dad.." she replied shyly.

He groaned as he stretched his arms, looking back at his wife. "Well, it's a bit late, and your mother and I have to leave. Don't stay up too late this evening."

Laura made her way up to her daughter and gave her a large hug, which Cassidy didn't want to break the hold of. She missed her mother after moving into the mansion, but this was best for her, she'd prove herself. If not for her father, for her. "Good night, honey. You did so well tonight. Come and visit us soon," she cooed and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Cassidy nodded in agreement and hugged her mother one more time before showing them out, then closed the large doors again, locking them up for the night. She groaned and made her way to the staircase to sit down. "That was incredibly exhausting," she yawned a little.

Sam grumbled and crossed his arms against his chest. "It's not like you were doing any work," he pointed out with a flat tone.

Matthew whipped his head and glared at his brother. "Dude, leave her alone," he growled, "she was getting interrogated left and right by those people."

"She did rather well for herself though," Damien chimed in as he stepped toward her. He gave her a soft smile, "and now you can relax." He was right, she could rest, and she no longer had to wear her business face.

James intervened and leaned against the banner. "We can clean up if you'd like, so you can go upstairs and get some rest," he spoke kindly as he looked down at her, her face flushing again.

She stood up and shook her head. "I should help, it's the least I could-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by a loud burst of sound, and what felt like incredible energy. A voice rang out, one that had a frenetic voice, something that wasn't human. Cassidy stood up and tensed up as she saw the doors burst open, revealing a duo of red-skinned gang members, but she couldn't get over the fact that they were red.

"Oh, ho, ho!" The tall male stepped forward as the group behind him hooted and hollered, his black and gold eyes directly on the boys. "Looks like it wasn't hard at all to find you little shits!" He had a sick and twisted look in his eyes as he licked his lips, watching them intently.

James made his way in front of Cassidy, guarding her as he stood tall and ready. The others immediately surrounded the girl as they protected her, their stances ready. "It's alright, you'll be okay," James turned his head to look at Cassidy, smiling briefly to assure her no harm would befall her.

The stranger laughed heartily, the sound echoing in her home. This was something she could only dream about. Demons were one thing, but what in the hell were these? She rubbed her eyes and peeked over James's shoulder, looking at them all in disbelief. "Are you sure? Are you really sure?" The creature asked. "What's the matter?" He asked them as he stood, waiting for a reaction, "you really didn't think I'd find you?"

Sam raised a fist and stepped forward slightly. "I hoped you would, you son of a bitch!" he barked at him.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sam was greeted with a large gun aimed directly into his face, and no hesitation was made at the creature pulled the trigger. Cassidy screamed out and covered her face, cowering behind James. The brothers tensed up as the sound rang out, but nothing happened; there was no blood, they all had expected to see a bullet run through Sam's face. The look on the man's own face was completely shocked.

"The fuck?!" He shouted as he slammed his gun against his hand, clicking his finger on the trigger constantly, hoping it would fire at Sam, but nothing happened, and he grew more and more aggravated by the second. After firing the blank, it only let out small and quiet clicks. "Why the fuck won't it work?!" He growled loudly.

Damien stepped beside Sam and seemed to become a totally different person. "This place is protected," he said, "it is protected from Hell-born magic."

This made the man furious, so he wound his arm back and threw the gun toward Sam, but he was able to easily dodge it. The gun bounced onto the ground and slid to a far-off corner of the room. As it stopped with a final click against the wall, a small ball of smoke consumed it, turning into black flames as it caused the gun to disappear entirely. His bright eyes glared at them, wanting nothing more than to see them all dead.

"This place is protected, Malix!" Matthew shouted, not sure if the man actually understood he could do no damage here.

Malix, that was this creature's name, but that wasn't the thing that bothered Cassidy the most, it was the fact that her new home was protected by magic. "W-what?" She looked to Matthew with a confused expression.

"Your grandfather had this place protected with a barrier around this house. From the looks of it, it only disables Hell-born magic." The smirk on his face told Malix that he would have no luck here. The Devil's face looked as if it would crack from the amount of anger he had been conveying.

"Then how about I drag your asses out and shoot you?!" Malix roared as he balled his hands into tightly wound fists.

This didn't sit well with Cassidy at all, and in a moment of pure instinct, she jumped out from behind the incubi and spread her arms out wide, protecting them as she stared at Malix with pure hatred. Here she was, a powerless human, defending them. "Turn around, leave my house, and FUCK OFF!" She screamed the words at his gang, which took them off guard momentarily, even the boys stared at her in disbelief. Malix didn't like that one bit. He stepped toward her swiftly and laughed, barring his jagged teeth as he was only a few inched from her.

"Really cute, you little shit. Wanna threaten me again? A guy who can tear your head clean from your shoulders?" He spat in response. He suddenly swung at her, but she immediately ducked beneath it, and she rolled away from him just in time. Matthew and Damien stepped in and guarded her once again from Malix. "Oho, she's a quick one, feisty. I like it!"

"Back off," Matthew growled protectively.

"Oh don't even start!" Malix laughed, "you need more protection than the damn human! You're a pathetic excuse of a Demon!" Suddenly Malix was distracted by the female that stood beside him as she gripped his shoulder.

"Enough Malix," she huffed, "we can't kill them now, even if we could, we're outnumbered and they could have the place surrounded by human police. We don't need that kind of shit right now, come on!" She pleaded to Malix, hoping he would listen to her.

Malix sighed and growled loudly, knowing damn well she was right. "Just you fucking wait, pretty boys! We'll get you and fuck you up real good!" He turned to Cassidy and pointed directly at her, grinning wide. "And don't even THINK you're safe, step outside and you're fucking mine!" They suddenly took off running into the night, their forms disappeared into the distance.

Cassidy stood there in silent shock as the boys remained silent, too. Everything that happened this evening was more than stressful, but her heart was pumping with adrenaline. That soon faded, and Cassidy gasped as her legs gave out from under her, and she fell to the floor. The boys spun around and immediately ran to her.

"Oh shit, you okay?!" Sam yelped as he slid his arms under hers, pulling her up to her feet. He held onto her as she adjusted herself, hoping she would be able to stand on her own. James stepped forward, watching her closely, surveying her aura; she was fine, thankfully. Sam had let her go but still kept his arms out in case she fell again. She seemed fine now, only shaken.

"I promise you, we'll explain everything in the morning, just please get some rest." James looked down at her with a weak grin, hoping she would take notice just how exhausted she was. "Please, humor me, Cassidy." It was the first time James had truly used her name without having to be corrected, and this caught her attention. She gave a sigh and nodded, to which James looked over at his brothers, silently telling them she would be alright. He guided her up the stairs to her room, and he looked down at her with a look Cassidy couldn't place.

"What is it?" She asked him with a small chuckle.

"You," he replied, "you're incredible, do you know that? You stood in front of a devil to protect us, not knowing what he was capable of, you just stood there, so strong and courageous. I admire that, Cassidy, so very much." A smile crept across his face as he spoke, and his cheeks had a slight dusting of pink across them.

Cassidy smiled as she looked down at the floor, her hand resting on her door handle. "James, it wasn't that impressive, I just did what I had to do. I wanted to do something besides be useless, I wanted you guys to be safe."

"And we couldn't thank you enough, truly. We are in your debt. We thank you for allowing us to stay here, but we will train as hard as we can to finish this and finally end this feud. I truly apologize about bringing you into this mess." He looked away from her, unable to hold her gaze. "Until then, we will do everything in our power to protect you, Cassidy. We're here for you. And since your grandfather had placed a protective spell around you, you should be safe when you go to school. But once this is finished..." James hesitated for a moment, his jaw clenched slightly. "We will leave, once this is finished like we said we would."

"Please, don't." Cassidy quickly placed her hand on his arm, his eyes widened at this. "I don't want you to feel as if you should leave as soon as this is over."

James couldn't help but smile as he bent down and pulled her close, hugging her tightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her hair tickling his nose. "Oh Cassidy, I couldn't ask you to keep us all here, but I can't thank you enough for your kindness." His warmth spread against her skin as he held her there, making her feel the effects of the events that took place this evening. Cassidy hummed happily and rested her head against him, taking him in as her muscles relaxed in his grasp. He realized that she was slowly drifting away, so he swept her up and held her close as he carried her into the room. He placed her on the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll speak more tomorrow," he whispered to her, covering her with her blanket.

It was another beautiful spring morning as the sun streamed through the windows of the mansion, gently waking Cassidy as she gave a small sigh, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She had awoken before her alarm went off, but she had no desire to leave the house again, she wanted to stay with them, especially after what happened last night. No matter, Cassidy was almost finished with school, she would finish and be happy. So the young woman had forced herself to wake up and swing her feet over, placing them onto the floor as she stretched and let out a quiet yawn. As she slowly changed into her school uniform, she had thought she smelled food cooking once again, so after brushing her hair, she glided down the stairs and into the dining room, where she saw a covered platter and a rose that held a small note on the stem. She carefully opened it, and immediately noted that it was James' writing. 'Have a good day. Yours.' It was from him, no doubt about it. The note brought a large smile to her face as she held it close against her chest, letting out a dreamy sigh.

Things around the place were just more intriguing than Cassidy ever dreamed of, though life had a funny way to add spice and excitement to make her realize just how happy she was with the boys staying with her. Of course, she missed her mother, but if it weren't for her overbearing father, she would have never met the group of incubi and fall hopelessly in love. It was a silly thing; love. Thinking about it made her stomach flutter, but she needed to focus for her day. After eating the freshly made breakfast, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. A large smile was on her face as she looked out into the bright sky, but then she had felt a hand grab her arm gently.

She turned to see James standing before her, his hand holding onto her like a child hanging onto his mother. His face seemed slightly sad, and Cassidy looked at him wordlessly for a moment, until she licked her lips and smiled up at him with a blush. "James, good morning."

"My name." He replied simply.

"Your name?" She repeated in confusion.

"James isn't my real name, but I want to tell you my real name, in case anything bad were to happen." His brows furrowed and he let out a quiet sigh.

Cassidy didn't prod him further for an answer, but it then clicked that demons had actual names, but the boys had only taken on human names since arriving into the human world. It made sense to her now, though she had no idea how important knowing a demon's true name would really be. She smiled up at him as she stepped closer, her eyes partially lidded as she stared up at him. "Yes, James?"

The tall man suddenly bent down and leaned close to her ear as he pressed his cheek against hers. "My true name is Raestrao." He spoke softly as he whispered it into her ear, and she couldn't help but shiver as his lips suddenly planted a small kiss on her cheek. Once he pulled away, he chuckled a little and stared at her. "Have a wonderful day, miss."

With a stupid grin on her face, she watched as he waved her off and shut the door, and now she had the feeling in her gut that leaving wouldn't be all that fun. With a huff, Cassidy began to head off toward the waiting car that held Suzu and Namoi, who would drive her off to school, though she was so very tempted to turn around and go back into the house. Normally her friends were so good at distracting her, making sure she left with a smile on her face, but when Cass looked out of the window to look back at the house, she noticed James' face in the window, smiling at her as she drove down the gravel driveway. That sight made her feel okay, it comforted her more than anything she could remember. It would be alright.

School was the same, though it thankfully flew by for her. As she had tried to exit the building with her friends, she had stumbled over something and almost fell flat on her face. Cassidy gasped and let out a yelp, but Suzu was quick enough to catch her by the arm. She pulled her friend back to her feet and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Anderson, you okay?!" She asked in a panic, Naomi standing just as close to check.

Cassidy looked at them both and nodded. "Yeah, but what was that?" She asked and looked around, then she noticed Suzu's sudden glare. "What is it?" She followed her gaze and found the usual suspect; the bully Lisette. Of course, the 'popular' girl in school who thought she was so high and mighty had to make life a living hell for everyone else who didn't automatically bow down to her. Her bright blonde hair swished away from her face, and Lisette's eyes glared down at Cassidy, filled with hatred.

"What the hell Lisette?! You got a problem or something?!" Suzu snapped defensively and stood before her friend, protecting them the best she could.

"Yeah, what's your problem?!" Naomi asked defensively and stood tall beside them.

Cassidy didn't say anything, she just watched as the girl stood tall before them, never moving and quiet, but Cassidy wouldn't do anything to physically hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She grumbled and glared daggers back at her, but she noticed something was off about Lisette, something like a dark aura surrounded her, and it gave Cassidy the chills. She shook off the uneasy feeling and grabbed her friends by their arms. "Come on, let's go. She's not even worth it." She spat, and reluctantly, the girls followed down the hall. Cassidy's phone suddenly rang loudly, and she quickly removed it from her bag, noticing it was a message from her father. The girls looked over wordlessly and stared at her. "Dang it, my dad is coming to get me today, apparently." She sighed and gave a loud groan. "Probably to talk more about the company... Sorry guys."

Suzu finally smiled at her and gave a small laugh. "Hey no sweat Anderson, we'll get you bright and early tomorrow morning!" She offered, giving her friend an awkward hug. Naomi reached over and hugged her as well, then they both waved her off as Cass was left in the hallway, standing there staring down at her phone.

The young woman huffed and walked out, looking around for the familiar black car with her father, but she saw everyone else leaving, though he was nowhere in sight. Again, she looked down at her phone, no new messages, but now there was no service where she was standing. That was odd considering she would always get service in every part of the school grounds. "He must be in a dead zo-" Suddenly, she felt many hands grabbing at her, binding her arms, legs and covering her mouth. She struggled and screamed beneath their hands, but nothing loosened their grip. Then she heard a familiar voice, a woman's voice.

"Hey! Don't dirty up Malix's prey!" The voice then lowered itself to her ear, speaking softly and yet it scared Cass half to death. "You're coming with me, Ms. Anderson." The woman chuckled. With that, she pulled away and someone had slipped a blindfold over Cassidy's face, keeping her blind from wherever they were taking her.

With a heavy thud, she landed on her side in the back of a van or a bus, and she groaned in pain as she again tried to wriggle free from her bonds. It was no use, those damn devils had her, and the boys would have no idea. Cass grunted as the vehicle suddenly took off fast, and she rolled around in the back until a while later, they came to a complete stop. She waited until the group had lifted her from the floor of the van and hoisted her up in their grasp, carrying her into a building, and to Cass, it sounded large and empty with all of the echoings she heard. There were also whispers and hushed speaking all around her, which made her terribly uneasy. Moments later, her blindfold was removed and so were her bonds, leaving Cassidy to shield her eyes from the bright light of the sun still high in the sky. Once they adjusted, she then noticed she was surrounded by a group of devils, including Malix, who was glaring at her and laughing.

"Nicely done! I'm sure those little shits will come to find you when they realize you didn't return to your precious little mansion. They'll search everywhere for you!" He quickly made his way to Cassidy and placed his gun barrel against her skin right between her eyes. "It'll be so funny when they find your dead body instead." He growled maliciously.

Without any hesitation, Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut and yelled out. "RAESTRAO!"

All of a sudden, a bright purple light engulfed the room, causing the devils to shriek and scatter away from the young woman. Gusts of wind rushed passed everyone in the room, forcing them to shield their eyes and hold their ground. As the gust slowly started to die down, the light had faded, revealing James standing tall, who was pointing a large golden gun straight at Malix's head.

"James!" She cried out happily, tears threatening to sting her eyes.

"It's alright now, I'm here." He looked over toward her with his kind smile, assuring her everything would be okay. He snapped back and glared at the devil before him, who didn't move a muscle. He stared wide-eyed at the incubus, unsure of how to react. He had no time to do much in case James had pulled the trigger, so he was stuck, feeling the presence of his golden gun that was ready to lodge a bullet right into his skull. "Well, it seems that I finally have your cooperation Malix. It took long enough."

Malix just laughed and stared at him. "You piece of demon shit, I could shoot you right now."

"And what's stopping me from shooting you first? You so much as flinch, I will pull this trigger and end you once and for all."

The remaining devils stared at the scene, trying to desperately figure out what to do; help Malix or watch in complete silence. The devil woman Cassidy had seen before had just walked over to her side and crossed her arms with an amused smirk on her face. All Malix did was growl menacingly. "What IS stopping you, pretty boy?" Malix smiled and licked his lips.

James smiled at the devil and didn't even flinch. "Just me wanting to do this." He replied, and then with no hesitation, James lowered the gun and quickly fired off two bullets, shooting Malix's hands. His own gun dropped to the ground as the devil doubled over in pain, pressing his damaged hands to his chest.

"You son of a bi-" Before Malix could end his sentence, James swiftly aimed the gun at his head, causing his mouth to snap shut and just glare again at his opponent.

"I didn't say you could speak. Do you want me to shoot you in the throat?" James asked with a calm demeanor, and Cassidy just stared in awe at the scene. "Now, I am going to give you three seconds to get on your knees to beg for forgiveness or the next bullet goes straight through your pathetic Hell-born skull." This was not like James at all, Cassidy thought to herself, he was messing with Malix, toying with him as a cat plays with a mouse before it goes in for the kill.

Malix hesitated, but eventually ended up on his knees. However, as he settled onto the ground right before James, he lurched out and clamped his teeth down onto his leg, causing James to cry out and falter, though he released a bullet into Malix's back. Malix released his leg and growled wildly as he felt the newfound pain. Malix didn't topple over though, instead, he remained still and his eyes were wide as he felt the blood spill from the wound. James released his leg from the devils hold and slammed his foot into his side. Malix grunted but didn't do much else. "Disobedient until the very end, huh?!" James replied, but looked over again at Cassidy with a look of concern. "Please forgive me for this." He said to her in his calm tone, then he looked back at Malix, and his eyes shifted into a bright gold as the incubus lifted the devil by his collar and yanked him to his feet. "It's high time you discovered the true power of demons..."

James' voice had changed somehow, which sent a chill down Cassidy's spine, but as she watched intently, her eyes became covered by a pair of hands. "It's me. Don't look." Damien's voice. She released the breath of air she was holding and had relaxed as she now felt safe with another familiar face protecting her. Something in her head told her to obey his request, but she was also naturally curious. Why couldn't she look?

She could only listen to the struggle, and Malix was desperately trying to get out of James' grasp, and then she heard something which only had to be magic, but still, her eyes remained covered and her hands were hanging at her sides.

"LET ME GO!" Malix roared angrily, making Cassidy flinch.

James spoke in a deep tone now, and she shivered at those three familiar words: "As you wish."

The sound of demonic screams and cries bellowed around them, and the girl tensed up in Damien's arms as she went into a panic. Malix let out screams of agony as he fought against a grasp, being pulled against his will to somewhere Cassidy had no idea, but even then, she couldn't imagine what was going on. His cries echoed in the building, and it had begun to trail out into a whisper as the magic sounds in the air consumed his cries. Soon, everything was silent, leaving the air still and thick with tension, but Damien still refused to remove his hands.

"Jeez James, I haven't seen you use that trick since the intruder in Demon castle, but you're losing your touch. You even lost your glamour spell." It was Sam's voice, and Cassidy grew relaxed once again, knowing all of the boys had shown up.

"It couldn't have been helped," James replied with his deep tone. Cassidy still remained curious about what they had been talking about, though she didn't bombard them with idiotic questions, not right now. And right on cue, Damien spoke in his tranquil tone.

"It's a spell that makes us look human." He answered her question, and Cassidy felt stupid for even thinking about it. They were incubi, of course, they would have an original form if they were born as demons. Moments later, Damien removed his hands and smoothed out her hair, revealing the boys who had gathered around her, though the rest of the devils had fled, and Malix was gone.

James knelt forward and placed her chin between his index and thumb. "Let's just get you home, miss. There's nothing more for us to see here." He smiled and once again looked completely human. She though wondered how he had looked without the glamour spell on, but that was for another day. As they left the warehouse, James didn't look down at her, the boys kept their eyes straight ahead as they walked on.

But something snapped in the back of her mind; Malix was gone, and now the boys would leave. That was what they agreed upon back when they had first met. It hit her like a ton of bricks as they all arrived home, and it weighed down her heart as they turned on the lights in the lobby once the door had been opened. The boys seemed to become at ease once they had all entered the mansion, and they all smiled as they spoke of no longer having to be alert with the devils gone, but Cass remained silent as she watched all of them, wondering what would happen next. Damien had caught her thoughts and let out a sigh, and Cassidy frowned as she looked over at the youngest incubus.

"Should we be gone in the morning?" He suddenly blurted out, and the air immediately became still with tension. All of the boys went silent, and they had all turned their gaze to the young woman, who stood dumbfounded in the center of the lobby. Her eyes went slightly wide as she looked over each of their faces, all grim or solemn. They had all been forced to remember the deal and were awaiting their orders.

Her eyes flickered over to James, and her heart fluttered within her chest. She didn't want him to leave, but would he ask to remain there? She wanted all of them to stay, it only felt right, to have them around all the time as she went along with her life, because they had now been a part of it. As if James read her mind, he stepped forward and smiled down at her, bringing her hand up to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. He lowered his hand, though it still clung to Cassidy's, and he tilted his head slightly. "Miss, if I may be so forward... Despite the short time we've stayed, I've thoroughly enjoyed my time here. That being said... would you allow us to stay here?"

Her heart pounded wildly against her chest as her cheeks flushed a deep pink, and James suddenly stepped back toward his brothers to give her some space as she thought, but there was no thought in it. She smiled and suddenly, tears began to well in her eyes, falling and streaking her face. "I would love nothing more than all of you staying here. All of you have been an unexpected and wonderful thing in my life, and I realize I couldn't live without you." She had spoken about them all, but her eyes remained on James the entire time. Their response was cheering weakly, still exhausted from their run-in with the devils, though it was still enthusiastic. Cassidy laughed and ran into them, trying to throw her arms around them into a large group hug, which they accepted without question. "My home will always be your home." She said happily.

The boys were happy, Cassidy was happy, it was overall a great day. James had suddenly clapped to catch everyone's attention, and they all had looked up expectantly at their brother, who instructed them that they should all get some rest. They all deserved it. Matthew sighed with a smile and found himself lucky that sleep was actually a wonderful thing there in the human world. They all began to head up the staircase, save for James, who remained in the lobby with Cassidy, and they both shared in a smile. They would be together longer, for how long, no one knew, but she didn't care, as long as she had them with her. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her close to him as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You are an absolutely wonderful woman, I am so happy you let us stay here..." He said as he stroked her hair continuously, lulling her into a sense of comfort.

"I'm happy, too." She replied sleepily, but then she moved her head and looked up into his eyes, getting lost in those whiskey-colored orbs. Even though her body was protesting sleep, she wanted to remain with him for as long as she could, so she hugged him tighter to her, letting a content sigh escape her lips.

"Listen, about what happened at the warehouse..." He said suddenly, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling away so as to meet her gaze.

"Don't." She smiled and placed her finger carefully over his lips. "There's no need for an explanation, you did what you needed to do." She had accepted what he was, and that meant his demon side as well, though she would always be curious about the events of that day. Right now, she had him, and they were all happily staying with her, so that's all she needed to be happy. James just nodded and kissed her head with a small chuckle.

"Come. Let's get you to bed." He then swiftly lifted the woman in his arms and walked her up the stairs as if she weighed nothing at all, carrying her to her room. She smiled and pulled herself closer to him, letting her head lying against his chest, not wanting to leave his arms. She was soon slightly disappointed as she was lowered onto her mattress and quickly covered by the plush blanket. He sat beside her and once again stroked her hair, calming her. "Have sweet dreams. I'll have breakfast prepared for you in the morning." He stood slowly to leave the room, but she quickly latched onto his hand and held it firmly. He looked back with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Stay...please?" She asked, almost begging him to stay just a little longer. After today, she needed him by her side, and it was a strong feeling that washed over her. Her amber eyes stared into his, and she prayed that he would agree.

"As you wish." He chuckled and again rested on the bed, though now, he laid beside her, placing his arm over her form and pulling her close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new foe is revealed to the bunch, and Cassidy is overwhelmed with how much trouble demons actually bring to her ordinary life. She will do all she can to remain in the mansion with the boys, but what if this new threat is even stronger than the gun-wielding devil she faced?

Devils and demons were a complete bipolar opposite from one another, and Cassidy had learned it that day. Her dreams were riddled with fire and death, causing her to toss and turn uneasily as she slept. Though she had seen James' face before going unconscious, she felt alone and scared. None of the boys were there with her, she just felt the sense that she was falling deeper and deeper into a pit that would never allow her to see the daylight again. A smooth voice happened to catch her attention though, but no face had shown itself just yet. It lured her along, pulling her further and further from where she needed to be. The darkness had nothing; it was void of color and feeling, but the further she walked into the tunnel, the clearer the voice became. It was a woman's voice, sultry and enticing. Cassidy had suddenly felt like she was pushed from her own body, then was staring up into the dark eyes of a strange woman, and her glare was frightening. The young woman didn't move, she couldn't, all she could do was stare and listen to her as she threatened to bring her down, taking the boys away from her, never to be seen again. Cassidy squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out her voice, waking with a jolt as she shot up from her pillow, breathing heavily.

"JAMES!" She cried out, scared and shaking as she clung to her blanket, her eyes glazed over from the oncoming tears, but she was alone in the dark, no one was there. She looked around to see her room untouched.

The incubus burst through the door moments later, his whiskey-colored eyes wide and alert, scanning the room to find Cassidy. That was a good sign; no intruders. Immediately, he dropped to her side on the bed and swept her in his arms, hugging her closely to his body. His hands stroked her silky hair as he cooed to her in a calm voice. "Ssh, it's alright, I'm here..." His voice, it was so comforting, she relaxed as soon as he cradled her. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Cassidy was almost too fearful to speak of it, but if she didn't it would eat away at her. "James..." She said with a cracked voice. "Th-there was a woman, I think, and she was telling me how you all had nothing here. That she would take you back, away from me... Diana was her name."

His eyes widened again as he noticed Damien standing in the doorway with a serious face, and one that didn't look too happy. "She's here."

James must have known who that was, and Cassidy looked up in surprise as the youngest brother was standing protectively by her door. "Damien," she smiled warmly through her tears. He nodded with a smile, one that told her she would be okay.

"We must do something, if she could get to Cassidy's dreams so easily, she must be stronger now. She wants us to come back with her." He explained to his brother, but the woman in his arms had no idea what to make of this. They had known who she was, and she didn't like that one bit. Even the boys had considered her a danger, and that was saying enough.

Sam stepped in with Matthew by his side, all curious if the young lady had been alright. They had seen her nestled in James' arms, afraid to show her face to them all, feeling shameful of crying. She had wiped away her tears onto the sheets, but again, she couldn't bring herself to look at them. Erik had stepped in now and was quickly caught up with the situation.

"She is a powerful succubus, and she was actually had family ties to us... She was supposed to marry one of us in exchange for more power..." Matthew admitted shamefully. He never did like the thought of one of his brothers marrying that woman.

"Did she hurt you?!" Sam growled angrily as he looked down at Cass, and she shook her head silently. "She's just some whacked up hussy who can't keep her legs closed. We can take her, no problem." Sam's headstrong attitude always made Cassidy laugh, knowing she was in good hands with these five. They all began to converse until a familiar aura showed itself in her room, and all of the boys gasped and immediately surrounded the girl, protecting her.

"Oh really? I feel insulted." Her sultry voice appeared again, and then let out a low fit of laughter. She stood there in familiar markings, though hers glowed purple as her horns stood tall on her head. She was practically radiating power, and even Cassidy could feel the strength of it.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam asked defensively, his brows furrowed together as he clenched his teeth.

She smiled wickedly and gave off a careless shrug. "To bring you back, of course." She took a step closer to them, and all five of them pressed together to form a smaller circle, James still holding her to his chest. Diana howled in laughter at the sight, looking at them in disbelief. "My, my. What has the world come to? A group of demons protecting a human girl? She's not even that pretty, and from what I can tell, she's still a virgin."

Cassidy just blushed out of embarrassment and anger. Who did she think she was? Feeling a newfound sense of rage, Cassidy stood up and wiped her face, pushing gently passed the boys to face this succubus head on. "You are in MY house, and you are an intruder! You have no power here whatsoever!" She growled.

Diana chuckled and snapped her fingers, causing the young woman to freeze up. "Need I remind you of my power?" She spat, but suddenly the boys had formed a protective circle around Cassidy again, then James lunged out and wrapped his hands around Diana's wrists.

"You will leave this instant." He demanded.

"Or what?" she asked without care. "You'll kill me? Please, I DARE you to do it." She said icily, her eyes glaring at each and every one of them.

Damien's face lit up and gasped. "Don't." He warned the brothers, and they all looked back in confusion. "She WANTS us to kill her. If she dies, then war will begin in the demon world."

Diana just laughed and clapped her hands proudly. "Good job."

Erik huffed irritably and crossed his arms. "What happens there doesn't concern us any longer." He replied nonchalantly.

"The demons will come to the human world and hunt us down before attacking each other..." Damien sighed in defeat at Erik.

After a showdown, they assured the strange woman that they wouldn't leave the human world anytime soon, and which that, she grew bored and snapped her fingers, disappearing through a bright purple design etched into the floor. After a moment of silence, the boys all relaxed a bit and continued to stand around the young woman and looked over at her.

"She'll be back. She won't kill us, she needs us alive in order to gain what she wants." James explained, then looked over at the girl with a faint smile. "She won't harm you, miss. I promise." He cupped her cheek and caressed it gently. "That was brave what you did. A little reckless, but brave nonetheless." He laughed and brought her hand to his lips, planting a small kiss on her knuckles. Soon after, they both noticed that his brothers looked at them and glared slightly, which caused the two to back away from each other, smiling and blushing slightly.

"It's still early," Cassidy sighed and shook her head a bit, "I guess I could start my day, hmm?" She laughed as she looked up at James, and neither had noticed that the others had left the room. James grabbed her hand and guided her to the bathroom door.

"There's plenty of time. Take a shower, clear your head. I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast. It should be done when you finish." He said smoothly, then watched as she lingered a bit before him, blushing.

"Okay." She said simply, then grabbed a towel from the small closet and walked into the large bathroom, looking back at him as he slowly shut her door. He was very tempted to walk in with her, to ravish her then, but being the gentleman he was, he refused against it. They had just been becoming more close with one another, so it would be wrong of him to take advantage of that, no matter how hungry he was for her.

The day happened in a flash for Cassidy; Diana had shown up at school, giving the young woman a sense of hopelessness as she appeared in her room afterward. There was no school for the rest of the week thanks to her incredibly strong willpower, which left Cassidy open like hunting season game within the mansion. At least she had the boys. As soon as she steadied herself from the intense 'ride' Diana sent her on, the boys all appeared in her room and gasped, knowing she was suppose to be in school. They surrounded her and held their questioning gaze.

Damien didn't even give anyone a chance to speak, he immediately read her thoughts, alerting the boys of today's incident. Once it was out in the open, the boys continued to argue back and forth about her, which made Cassidy feel a little strange. Was this...jealousy? Ridiculous. Damien seemed to be too deep into conversation with them to notice her oddly placed thoughts, and they all wondered exactly what Cassidy was curious of. None of them knew her plan, they didn't know how to combat her without causing a war. Cassidy wanted answers. She huffed and yelled out loudly to grab their attention. "HEY!" She barked. "What's going on?!"

They all stared at her in surprise as she shouted, unable to muster any words until James cleared his throat. "Miss, we-"

"No, I don't want to hear that!" She replied quickly. "Please! I need to know what's going on! I don't want to be left in the dark about this, I cannot face this in the dark." She wanted to get down on her knees and beg for them to tell her what was going on, what they knew and how she could help. Her eyes met James', and he looked at her in defeat, then looked at his brothers, unsure of how to reply. Suddenly, Sam pushed Damien toward the bed, causing him to buckle and land on his knees with his torso over the edge of the mattress.

"Damien. Do the thing." Sam growled.

"Sam, you're not suggesting-" Erik began with wide eyes.

"Why not? She deserves to know everything. Especially if Diana is targeting her." The brute replied with sense, and his hands went to his side as he glared at them. "You know I'm right."

Matthew shrugged. "Sam's right."

Cassidy's eyes then wandered over to James, and he looked down at her with a sorrowful expression. "I guess we have no choice, then." He stood up and backed away as Damien crawled directly in front of her, resting on his knees as his Indigo eyes stared into hers.

"We are going to show you everything, but you HAVE to trust me, okay? The moment you stop trusting me, the vision will stop." Damien then waited to place his hands on either side of the girls' head, gently pressing his thumbs into her temples as he began to focus his energy while his eyes glowed a deep golden hue. Her energy was both pulled from her and his own was forced into her head. Within seconds, her vision had gone black, and then shapes and textures slowly began to appear before her. The feeling that overtook her was odd, but she remained still as a scene began to play out, and she was now in a large medieval-like castle. It was magnificent. As Cassidy watched, a large demon walked along with one of his little henchmen, and they were discussing about a marriage proposal of sorts, speaking of Diana and her incredible power. He would gain control of her army and kingdom in exchange for one of his sons' hand in marriage. He found it ridiculous, the Demon Lord, openly showing his disgust for something so unnecessary. Suddenly a small boy had approached them, and the large demon huffed angrily.

"What do you want, Raestro?" It was James as a young child, and Cassidy's eyes widened slightly.

"Father, I want to be with my brothers."

"Arrogance. Why should I allow that? I should kill you for your lack of respect!" He growled in anger, staring down at his son as he yanked him by his hair and pulled him to his eye level.

"Because I want to be with them, father." He answered simply, not even slightly phased by his fathers' size and brute anger. The demon lord laughed and set the boy back down.

"Good! Assertive even in the face of danger! That is why you are my favorite son." He chuckled. "Very well. Go. Tomorrow, you will show me your training." With that, young James ran off and left the room. That's when the thought of the marriage had begun to intrigue the demon lord, and he turned to the small imp with a sly grin.

The scene faded and then appeared to show the group of brothers all playing and wrestling with one another, having the time of their lives, until their father walked in on the commotion, growling at the sight. He refused to have them all bothering his favorite son, the prodigy of the throne. They all looked over at one another sadly and sighed as they commented how tight James' leash was. That's when Damien overheard the conversation of the marriage.

"He hasn't decided which of us will marry her, but it's a girl who's kingdom he wants to take over." Damien sighed.

Erik looked at him in disbelief. "That's...uncharacteristic of him. He would just attack and take it if he wanted."

"Whatever the case, one of us will be forced to marry..." Sam piped up with his arms crossed against his chest.

Before the conversation could continue, the boys suddenly vanished, faded into different colored mists. They had been replaced by an older Damien and Matthew sitting in the throne room. They were speaking quietly about something as if they wanted no one else to overhear it, and Cassidy had caught James' demon name in the midst of it. They were planning something, but they had been skeptical if the rest of their brood would agree to it. They were in contact with the human world, and their plan was to leave the Abyssal Plains. Sam, James, and Erik all entered into the talk of it, though half of them found it ridiculous and impossible. Though there was hope behind their eyes, and if it were possible...could they leave? Then they had decided, it was final.

The vision began to clear around Cassidy, and she had seen the boys in her room again, all with expressions of concern and worry plastered to their faces. It had all made sense to her know; she wanted them back so she could marry one of them, giving her the right to rule their kingdom along with her, and she couldn't do so without them returning. All of a sudden, Cassidy began to feel that familiar fuzzy dizziness in her head, and she blinked a bit as she fell back and caught herself.

"Oh no, I took too much. I'm sorry!" Damien gasped and caught her by the shoulder, then James stepped in and laid her back carefully against her pillows, pulling the blankets up to her chest.

"Rest now, there's no need to do anything else today." He said quietly, sitting beside her on the bed like he had the night prior. His hand reached over and stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep.

Sleep consumed the woman, and she hadn't dreamed of anything dark and dangerous, it was just a normal and fitful sleep for her. Cassidy snuggled into her pillow, and then awoke hours later, feeling a bit more refreshed. She knew if she were to sleep any longer, she would feel groggy in the morning, so she let out a slightly vocal yawn as she stretched her arms. In response, something shuffled beside her bed, and her eyes looked over to see James sitting in the chair beside the bed. He heard her, so he roused himself awake to check on her. His eyes were slightly lidded and his hair was frizzy, which Cass found incredibly cute to see.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." He smiled and let out a quiet yawn as he looked back at her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a bit better," she replied.

James nodded before he gently reached over and ran his hand through her hair, examining her face with a sense of sadness. "I'm sorry this is all happening to you... I really wish there was something I could do to fix all of this." He let out a small sigh and let his thumb caress her cheek.

She placed her hand on his in protest and held onto it, entwining her fingers with his. "James, this isn't your fault." She said sternly.

He just shook his head and let another sigh escape his lips. "No. If we never came here, then you never would have been targeted by Malix or Diana." He blamed himself mostly, not even regarding his brothers were the ones to push this idea through, he took the blame.

Cassidy gave him a lopsided grin and placed her finger over his lips, causing him to look up at her in shock, noticing her face was welcoming. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him up to meet her gaze. "None of this is your fault, and it was my decision to help you all and to provide you with a place to stay. If you would have never come, I'd know nothing about another world, I'd no nothing of living life differently. I'd still be miserable with my parents, I'd be more alone than you think." She grinned and let his face go, noticing his cheeks had been tinted with a light blush. "So, you're a demon prince, then..." She smiled.

James let his fingers slide through her hair and let his finger twirl around a reddish-brown colored lock. "Yes, I am. Well, I was." He corrected himself. He then let her hair fall and placed his hand against her cheek, letting his eyes turn that familiar gold color she had seen from Damien. He was going to show her another vision, and he did. It was of him in his demon form, looking down at a book as he sat beside the throne. He was always forced to learn whatever he could, making sure he was prepared for when he inherited the throne from the Demon Lord. His brothers were not allowed to disturb his studies, keeping them shut off from each other. He was miserable, and he was happy to have run off to the human world, escaping that life being shut away from his bloodline. The only thing he cared about was his brothers, and he had all he wanted since they were together. "So, how does it feel to hold the affections of an ex-demon prince?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Cassidy's smile disappeared momentarily as her cheeks turned red in surprise and embarrassment, though she couldn't help but smile and giggle as she held onto his hand. "I have to say, I am quite flattered... and to think you ran away from that life..."

James gave her a frown as he stared at her. "I can promise you that was no life to live." He replied.

"But that was your home," Cassidy said with a tilt of her head.

"A home is where you can be yourself, not tied to your duty. Home is where all I have to do is care about the ones close to me." The eldest incubus gingerly ran his hand along her cheek, stroking the contour of her jawbone up to her ear. This made her giggle again, and James slowly leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Cass smiled and felt a shiver travel down her spine, smirking at the fact that she felt him take just the tiniest sliver of energy from her. "Now, you need to rest. You're not fully recovered." He pressed her back down against the mattress, leaning his forehead against hers.

Out of a little bit of fun, Cassidy grinned and gave a quick peck on the lips, then softly laying her hand on his cheek to keep his face close. His eyes widened a little before kissing her in return, slightly melting at the touch of their lips locking together. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he pulled away with a smile. He gently licked his lips, which made Cassidy flush in the face again just at that simple gesture. He let out a satisfied hum before nuzzling against her forehead.

"Rest..." He purred beside her ear.

As easily as she fell asleep earlier, it had been more than difficult now. After a short time, Cassidy tossed and turned with many thoughts wheeling in her mind, and she couldn't lay still any longer. She gave a loud, exasperated sigh as she threw the covers away from her and swung to the edge of the bed. After looking around her room for a moment, she decided to go to the study, though she needed to remain as quiet as she possibly could in order not to wake the boys. Tiptoeing through the halls had proven to be easier than she had originally thought, so she had plenty of time to herself to flip through that book. That strange and wonderful book her grandfather left behind. It was rather intriguing to know that he held affection for something such as magic and that it had flowed through Cassidy's veins was even more peculiar. The young woman reached into the drawer and carried it with her to the soft recliner, hoping to find out more about the foreign writings and symbols.

About two hours later, Cassidy sat cross-legged in the center of the floor, dozens of books scattered about, flipped open to various pages. She had her own notebook now, scribbling furiously as she searched for meanings and translations. She hadn't gotten very far, but maybe the boys would know what it was, or at least how to translate some of it.

The book held spells of all various types, she figured. A sudden realization that Harold had kept journals as well, Cassidy stood up and carefully stepped where there wasn't an open book, and she had dug through all of the drawers until she stumbled on a leather-bound book, which wouldn't open for her. She grunted as she tried her best to pry the cover open, but it wasn't until she had become frustrated to the point of frustration, the book clicked open. Cassidy lifted her palm, where there had been a sudden glow that quickly burnt out. She looked at it, completely stumped by what had happened, but made a mental note of it and began to read her grandfathers' writings.

The sun had risen, and Cassidy didn't feel the grip of sleep anymore, she was too invested in what she had been reading. It was incredible, and yet so very confusing to her. She knew nothing of this, but there had to have been a reason Harold would study magic. He could wield it, like a real mage! She had been living in a fantasy book, she had to be. Demons, magic, it was all rubbish she had read in fairy tales. The thought made her laugh to herself, and she continued to copy down anything she could into her notes. Her eyes wandered up to the clock on the wall, and she almost gasped as she looked at the time; it was a quarter after five in the morning. The boys would kill her if they knew she had skipped sleeping for academic purposes, so she gathered all of the books up, making sure each important section was marked with page tabs, then safely placed the magic book and her grandfather's journal back into the lower drawer.

Cassidy crept back slowly and quietly toward her room, hoping no one would be awake just yet. With a soft 'click', her bedroom door was closed and she let out the breath she had been holding in. What she needed was rest, and the feeling didn't hit her until she laid back into the comfort of her pillows, and sleep took her quickly. No matter what, there was always time to rest, even when she didn't want it.

Dreaming was out of the question this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana appears again, giving James one last chance to leave the human world, but Cassidy steps in and stands up to the succubus, impressing both herself and James. This act of bravery brings them closer, and it's only the beginning of their adventures together.

Her eyes felt heavy as she wiped the sleep from them, a yawn escaped her lips as she swung her feet over to the floor. She should not have been up now, it was rather late, though her body was telling her something wasn't quite right. She felt it deep within her gut. Cassidy took a deep breath, then heard a familiar laugh coming from inside the house, and she knew it belonged to HER; Diana. She stood slowly and wandered the hallways of the mansion, hearing nothing but peace and quiet, so the boys must have been fast asleep. Her wide eyes looked around as she passed every open door, peeking in to hopefully find it empty, but she had to be sure before she went back to sleep. Cassidy pushed one open and saw nothing, darkness. That was a good sign. She then made her way up toward her grandfather's study, which was near the end of the hall, and she knew she was here somewhere. Her very existence had shaken the human girl to her very soul, and it was no longer a matter of fear that she would take the boys away anymore, but that she was still showing up where she wasn't wanted, made Cassidy feel a rage she had never felt before. As she neared the slightly opened door, Cassidy noticed that the light was on, and James must have been in there.

Cassidy was about to push the door open. "Diana, what are you doing here?" It was James' voice, and she was in there with him.

Cassidy's eyes went wider as she made her way up to the door, quietly peeking in on them as carefully as she could so that she hadn't been noticed. She saw that James had been standing by one of the bookshelves, his face uninterested in what she had to say as she rested on the armchair not too far from him.

"Silly man, why do you think I'm here?" Her voice was so calm and flirtatious, it ate away at Cassidy's nerves immediately. She had to stifle a growl as she glared at the succubus through the small opening.

James let out a sigh and crossed his arm as he turned to her. "To be fairly honest, I don't really care."

This made Diana feel a little hurt, though she would never show it, so she played it off coolly. "Oh, I'm hurt. Wounded, truly. You don't care that I came to this pathetic little world just for you?"

"I'm sorry, let me make this clear: you are not welcome here, so I suggest leaving." His gaze became more intense as she made herself clear she wouldn't move, and it deeply frustrated the incubus, but he still stood his ground.

"Is that any way to speak to your fiance?" She asked with a cold tone, looking down at her nails out of pure boredom.

James let out an irritated huff. "Our arrangement was broken when I left the Abyssal Plains, so you are no longer my fiance. I don't want my status or my birthright. I gave it up for a reason." He retorted.

"You don't want it? You'd give up the-" Diana began, but was quickly cut off.

James suddenly spun to face her again, his eyes glowing with that sickening gold hue, his face conveying that he wasn't happy, and he let out a guttural growl. "I said I don't want my damned birthright! What birthright?! It's imprisonment! A life sentence! Am I not allowed to be selfish for once in my lifetime?!" The change of James had caused Cassidy to gasp, but it wasn't loud enough to let them hear. His tone was deepened, with that dangerous hint of his demon side showing she had heard once before.

Diana suddenly stood to meet his gaze, and a bright hue of purple surrounded her aura as she glared at him with the same amount of anger in her glowing eyes. "It's your reason for birth! Do you not realize what you have?!"

The human girl could feel James' anger emanating from the crack in the door, fighting with Diana's tension. Diana and James were both matched here, staring each other down. "I know EXACTLY what I had. That's all behind me. I'm done with that. To hell with my birthright."

"You truly think you can decide that?!" Diana growled in return. "You are the first son to the Demon Lord! You are the heir to the throne, and I am your bride, the next Demon Queen." She was completely desperate to bring him back with her, to rule over what she believed to be rightfully hers. It irked the young woman behind the door, and her eye began to twitch out of sheer anger. "Raestrao, you-"

That pissed off the eldest brother, so he suddenly ran at the woman and knocked her to the floor, his hands pinning her down by her neck. His voice dripped with hatred as he glared into her eyes, and her face conveyed shock. Cassidy had no idea he would do this, and she had to fight with herself to remain hidden. "And what gives you the right to use my name like that?! Only demons of the same blood are permitted to use each others' true names!" He snapped.

"When our families arranged our marriage, I was given permission to use your name as mine. That's what you are, James. You are MY husband. I am YOUR queen. You are my Raestrao, and I am your Ezaeur." James let out a deep growl at this, and Cassidy felt that he would physically do something to her for speaking in such a way, but he didn't. Instead, he stood up swiftly and made his way across the study, the furthest he could get from Diana.

"I do not belong to you. I belong to her." He said in a calmer tone, and the golden glow had slowly disappeared from him.

This made Diana scoff judgmentally, looking at him as if he had just grown three heads. "Hah! The human girl? You MUST be joking. A human like her can't possibly provide you what you need. She's a human, you're a demon." Diana had tried to make sense of all this mess, but there was no getting through to him, though she would most certainly try.

Cassidy had enough of this woman barging into her home and forcing something on James when he had no interest whatsoever. She had grown tired of her petty tricks and pathetic attempt to rule over her with her powers. Cassidy then slammed the door open and glared over at the succubus. James just looked over in total shock. "GET OUT." She growled as menacingly as any demon could, and her eyes remained on Diana.

"Well, well, little human. You're awfully nosy in business that doesn't concern you." She replied, with distaste.

"It DOES concern me, you seem to forget that," Cassidy retorted as she stood tall.

"Does it? I don't think a human would understand the importance of this affair." It was like a childish argument cast back and forth between the two, and James was just a bystander, but his golden eyes stared at Cassidy with newfound admiration.

"You're asking him, no... TELLING him to be someone he's not, and I won't have that." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side.

Diana scoffed again as she looked at Cassidy with an unamused expression. "Oh really? And what makes you so sure about that?" She smirked as she spoke.

Cassidy took a moment to think it over. Was she truly ready to admit it, to let everyone know, James included? All those stolen moments, those hesitant glances, they had meant something to her. To them both. She needed to say it, to make it real. Cassidy smiled when the answer was an obvious 'yes', and she smiled proudly. "Because I love him, Diana." She said firmly.

Diana just stared in shock at the woman's exclamation, and it was obvious that she definitely hadn't expected that from either of them. "You...love him?" Her voice seemed to crack at the word, and she stared at the human with disbelief.

"Yes, I do," Cassidy replied simply.

She noticed that Diana's lip twitched, the edges curling into an amused smirk as she stared her down. "So what? A human's love isn't enough to understand the situation. A demon can never reciprocate human feeling," she explained with a stone face. It had been known that demons could not really show love, they had based their lives on their birthrights and what had been expected of them, though these particular demons were seductive, they only acted on lust. Hearing this made Cassidy falter a little.

Much to both of the girls' surprise, James stepped away from the succubus and made his way to Cassidy's side, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her in close. "I love her." He announced with a stern voice, then looked down at the young woman with the most loving smile she had ever seen.

Diana stood there in silence, and Cassidy had noticed her confidence completely shatter in her eyes, her face remaining on James as she processed his words. She struggled to find some weakness in either of them, anything to work off of, but she had nothing now. "A demon love a human? Impossible!"

"I's only impossible because you don't have the capability to love." James suddenly spat at her, his arms instinctively squeezing the girl a little tighter. "This woman has given so much to shelter me and my brothers and has given me her heart to cherish. I'd rather care for this woman for the rest of my days than spend an eternity on the demon throne, especially if the queen is you."

Cassidy's eyes went from his face to Diana's, and she saw her take a step back, physically feeling the sting of his words in her chest. Then her eyes grew dull as she glared at the couple, and it seemed almost uncharacteristic of her, yet it was something they had expected of her after hearing this news. "Very well. Fine... vale..." She muttered a small word and with that, Diana crossed her arms and faded into a glowing symbol on the ground, her face seeming...upset as she disappeared from the room.

James and Cassidy were finally left alone in the uncomfortable silence, and then she had let out the large breath of air she was unconsciously holding in, letting her body ease up as the tension faded once Diana had left. She smiled, then suddenly James turned to her and held her gently. He leaned down a little to meet her gaze, and his smile returned. "Are you okay?" He asked in his gentle voice.

She nodded in response, almost unable to speak after throwing herself in the middle of the events, and she smiled to herself, proud of how she had stood up to a demon the way she did. Her arms made their way around his waist and held him happily, just letting the moment take her. He looked down and leaned in toward her, placing a small kiss on her forehead as she let out a small laugh.

"I wasn't lying, you know..." He said suddenly, and he brushed away her hair from her eyes as he stared into them with a gentle smile. His hand cupped her face as his thumb stroked her cheek lovingly. "I love you. I love every single fiber of you: your mind, your body, your soul. You're quite possibly the most interesting woman I have ever met. You always find a way into my mind." His words brought tears to the young woman's eyes, but she remained silent as he stared at her. "You..." The warmth of his hand invited her to nuzzle into it, and her heart began to pound so wildly that she was sure even James could hear it. He had confessed his love for her. Then he had slowly leaned in, parting his lips ever so slightly and remained just a mere inch away from her face. He waited for her command, he wanted her to decide what she wanted, and Cassidy held all of the power in the world this very moment; to show him or to leave him empty.

She loved him, and she wanted to show him exactly that. She leaned in and closed the gap, gingerly touching his lips with hers as she smiled like a fool. James let out a pleasurable purr before wrapping both arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. To fall for someone so quickly felt so supernatural to her, but demon or no, she loved this man. Her fingers ran through his silky black hair, causing the man to tremble slightly at her touch. He then nibbled on her lower lip, a gesture to ask permission to deepen the kiss they had shared. She teased him with a smile before giving in and pressing her lips firmly against his. Their tongues danced with one another as a hand slid up her back and cradled her head. He slowly dipped her, causing Cassidy to cling to him as it made the moment more intense, and the heat of the kiss rose higher.

Gently, though, James slowed the kiss down and pulled away, staring into her amber eyes as she smiled and blushed. His eyes had burned for her, waiting to have her melt into his embrace and buckle in his arms. James opened his mouth to speak, but a small blush streaked his face and he shut his mouth almost instantly. She looked at him with a face of concern, though she wasn't sure exactly what he had needed.

"Are you-" She began but had stopped as she noticed James's face.

"No, I just..." He didn't say any more, but she knew what words would have followed, and Cass blushed again, her cheeks burning. He wanted her, body and soul. James lifted his head and kissed her forehead, losing the blush in his cheeks and just laughed. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. I love you, and would never pressure you into anything." He assured her and nuzzled his face against hers.

Her mind battled with each possibility; she was indeed inexperienced, but she loved him and wanted him. It was rather early to begin this conquest but Cassidy knew that she wanted him and only him for the rest of her days. Her eyes looked into his as she pulled away, and smiled shyly. "I am yours..." She replied.

Something in him finally snapped, and he quickly resumed their previous kiss, to which she welcomed and pulled him closer to her as she clung to him. The heat she felt within her chest was craving his touch, and she desired to feel his hands explore her body. The incubus reached down and grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist as his other hand grabbed her. Without breaking their kiss, she pushed off from her foot and into his awaiting grasp, now he had held her up as she clung to his body, both legs wrapped firmly around him. As the moments passed, his kisses became more hungry, and she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as their bodies pressed and pressed their hips against one another, and then she had felt an odd sensation. As Cassidy opened her eyes, they were standing in her room, then they both fell back onto her bed, James hovering over her. As she pulled away and watched him, he effortlessly removed his grey sweater and red tie, leaving him in his tightly fitted white button up. The heat of his skin was felt through the fabric, and Cass bit her lip, waiting in anticipation. They both shivered at the thought as the time came closer and closer.

James eagerly slid his hand against her hip, sliding his fingers beneath the fabric as he moved his lips away from hers, dragging them across her skin. He licked his lips close to her mouth, making sure she felt his tongue against her. As he went in for another kiss, she couldn't help but groan against his mouth. His tongue curled around hers, massaging it at a slow pace while his hands worked magic; easily sliding her clothing off as she barely had to move, not wanting to break their kiss. Once she had successfully unbuttoned the shirt he wore, he sat up as he watched her, never breaking that intense gaze. His broad shoulders slid out of the shirt revealing his well-toned body, and it was difficult to stop staring.

His mouth was suddenly on her, peppering her neck with little kisses as his lips led down toward her chest as he reached the clothing that still covered her soft skin. It was her turn to be stripped, so he sat up and enjoyed watching as she squirmed beneath him, watching as her body became goose flesh as his fingers worked with the buttons on the front of her pajama shirt. A moment later, he exposed her blue laced bralette, her chest heaving as she looked away in embarrassment. James turned her face gently back towards him, wanting her to watch, and she did so obediently. As he lifted her body, he slid her pajamas down and threw them to the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

His kisses and gentle touches all over her skin would forever engrave themselves into her memory as their passion rose through the incredible heights. Their breaths and moans echoed in the room like a blissful chant that they never wished to end. Their friction from their bodies moving together, entwining themselves as they finally had enough, and she laid there in his arms in the aftermath. She nuzzled her head under James' chin as he held her close.

"I love you so much.." He sighed happily.

"I love you, too..." She smiled stupidly and hugged her body to his as close as she could.

"Come," he purred, "we need rest." They had snuggled together and let the peacefulness of the quiet take them, and Cassidy still had the smile on her face. Cassidy let out a relaxed sigh as she rested her head on his chest, and she had begun to slowly drift off into what could have been a fitful sleep.

She awoke staring into James' bare chest and blushed as she looked up to see him still sound asleep. Suddenly, her core had tensed, and she carefully made her way out of the bed without waking her lover, then walked over toward the patio. She sensed that familiar aura close to her, and Cassidy growled angrily as she saw her standing there. Diana.

"Before you get all huffy, I didn't come here to take your precious man away," she said without hesitation, "by the way, how was your night, exactly? Demons are the best lovers, after all..." She asked with a snarky smile, and Cassidy glared at her in response.

"What do you want, Diana?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you truly feel, without him around to influence you?" She asked with a curious raised brow. "I'm giving you an opportunity to come clean about these feelings of yours, and to give you your salvation."

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy scoffed in disbelief. "What's stopping you from killing me and just taking them?"

"You're not worth my time."

"Not worth your time? What, you afraid something may happen?" She asked with a sarcastic tone, but then her body wouldn't listen to her commands. She was being held against her will. What was she doing?! Cassidy suddenly felt her body lift up from the ground as she levitated there, but still, nothing would move. "Oh trust me, dear, I'm not afraid to kill you. I could drop you right now and leave your body to rot until the boys found you in the morning." She then set her body back down onto the ground and stared at the girl. "But if I kill you, the boys would never come willingly. It would overall be too much of a hassle." She seemed more business oriented as if the boys were mere cargo and not living beings. "I'm giving you ONE chance to denounce your love for the demon in your bed, and let me take them back to the demon world."

"And why the hell would I do that?" She growled and stared her down, which was all she could truly do against someone as strong as Diana.

"Oh, I could name quite a few reasons, actually. Demons have no way of feeling love, despite what he had claimed earlier to you, and you're nothing but a simple human. You could never share a happily ever after. The list goes on and on. The point is, if you give me the boys, I can promise you eternal happiness." Cassidy looked at her in confusion but didn't answer. "I have the power to grant you anything that you desire. Power, lovers, money, fame. Name it and it's yours. A demon never goes back on their word. Our deal is our contract."

Cassidy just stared at her in shock. This had to have been a dream, or a terrible nightmare. Whatever the case, the woman gave the girl a genuine smile as she waited patiently for her answer, making the reality of the situation slap Cass in the face.

"Don't you wish to be free of your destiny? Not wanting to feel the weight of the future on your shoulders of becoming the CEO of your grandfathers' company?"

The young woman was almost floored in surprise as she spouted off all of these personal things she had come to know, she was no Damien, though she was powerful. "How did you-"

Diana chuckled and leaned back on the rail of the patio. "Just because I play with hearts and sex doesn't mean I don't know my way around a human mind. You're an open book of information. But I digress... I can give you your freedom with ease. All I ask you is that you hand over the boys. What do you say?"

I just laughed at how ridiculous she had sounded and glared at her. "Absolutely not," Cassidy answered easily.

"I will not leave her empty-handed," Diana growled, and Cass could feel her body tense up, not wanting to move whatsoever. "Well, if I can't return home with the boys, I'll return with the power to fight back." Cassidy had suddenly felt the woman's lips lock with hers, and she felt the energy being sapped from her body. The young woman wanted to fight back, but whatever Diana had done to her, every muscle in her body was frozen and wouldn't budge. Though she wanted no part of it, Cassidy felt excitement and pleasure as her energy was being forced from her body. After what seemed like ages, she pulled away and licked her lips, smiling at the human as she lowered her back onto the patio and gave a small chuckle. "May you never regret your choice, human. If you do, I'll happily come and take it away." After a moment, her presence then vanished, and Cass once again felt at ease.

"I'll never regret my decision for as long as I live," Cassidy said aloud to herself, walking back into her room and looked down at the sleeping demon. She crawled into bed and snuggled against his body, letting his warmth envelop her as she closed her eyes. She was happy.

As everything slowly turned back to normal, magic was no longer present in her life, and her friends hadn't remembered anything. The boys all left on their own accord. They all knew that with James at her side, she didn't need all of them to be with her, so they had decided to begin new lives in the human world. James was heartbroken at first, but he understood that they needed to grow, that they all couldn't live with one another for the rest of their lives. Cassidy felt his pain; she cared for the rest of the boys like family as well, and it ate away at her to see James so upset by their decision. She had been there for James to comfort him when he needed it, and vice versa. Their love was such a powerful thing, and it overwhelmed the young woman with joy day after day as she woke up to his face every morning.

Before Cassidy had graduated, James had stepped into the light of the Anderson Toy Company and, with the help of his powers and his leadership charisma, he managed to influence not only the entire company board but her father as well to allow him to run for CEO. The young woman cheered him on as the vote was called, and he took over the company she was 'destined to have'. He vowed to respect the wishes of the late CEO and worked hard to make the company even greater. For a demon, it was simple to make it grand.

James worked hard every day, and Cassidy had never been more proud of him, doing what he did. The two had found days to be together as soon as the young woman had graduated, and she had sat in the study, staring out of the window at the garden, recalling those first few days, which made her shake with happiness. Her eyes had found a book, one that had belonged to James, and she grabbed it and flipped through the pages, but a small note had suddenly fluttered from the middle and landed on the desk. She flipped her hair from her face and picked it up, reading over the neatly handwritten words.

'Red represents true love.'It was about the rose colors and their meanings. James must have read about them as she had, and the fact that he had written it down to remember was... it was a great feeling for her. She became warm and fuzzy just thinking about him, sitting down at the desk and reading about it and wanting to show his love. It seemed so long ago, yet it almost felt like yesterday. Cassidy then heard the floor creak slightly, and she looked over her shoulder to see James standing there with a small teacup, the steam rising from it.

"Hello, love." He greeted. "I thought I'd find you in here. How are you feeling?" He walked up to her and set the cup down, leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She laughed and spun in her chair, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. "I'm alright, James. What about you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. His smile was always so infectious, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm better now," he swooned and kissed her lips ever so carefully.

"I was just thinking about everything." She said suddenly, her face mere inches from his as she bit her bottom lip shyly. "About when I first got here, seeing you all for the first time. How much I've learned since then." Her thoughts drifted to the other boys, wondering how they were, but she focused back on James. "I couldn't be happier, you know?" She said with confidence.

"Oh really, now?" He chuckled and brushed her hair from her face. "I relive that day every time I see your face, Cass. Nothing has made me happier than to be here with you. Yes, I miss my brothers, but I'm just glad they're here in this world with me, along with the most important woman in my life."

James' words always made Cassidy's heart swell, and she squeezed her arms around him, causing him to rest against her shoulder as they sat there, holding each other. "Promise me you'll never leave me?" She asked suddenly.

"I'll never leave you, I'll be here with you always, until the end of time and beyond." He said this without hesitation, and he held her as close as he possibly could, and they remained so for a while. He then pulled away and smiled at her, studying every feature of her face as they adored each other.

"And you...you never regretted this, right? I recall when Dia- she said that demons were incapable of feeling love, that isn't true, right?" Cassidy couldn't help but think of that night on the patio, or even the time she intruded into her home and cornered James in the study. Her expression changed slightly as she looked down in guilt, feeling terrible that such thoughts sat in the back of her mind.

James didn't speak, instead, he stepped toward her and swept her up into his arms again, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. "I know how that must feel thinking about such things, but I swear to you Cassidy, that I feel nothing but love for you. I never intended to come here and fall in love. Love was something that I never truly thought existed until you came into my life. What you've done for me, for my brothers, you and Harold gave us everything." James pulled back and fixed his glasses as he stared at her in adoration. "Believe me when I say I love you."

Cassidy responded to this by kissing his lips ever so gently, only giving him but a taste of her lips. "Hey, let's go out tonight. I'd love to enjoy a night out with you, explore the town a bit." Cassidy said, hoping he would agree. They had normally remained in the mansion, or James would always be working, but she wanted a reason to get dressed up for no reason, and just enjoy her life with him. One day at a time.

"As you wish, my love." He purred in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure is out there as the lovebirds take a small trip into the city, seeing what it has to offer. School is over and things in their lives are finally calm for once, so they take a much needed relaxing break.

The beautiful watercolor sunset had captured their attention the entire drive, ever since entering the city. It was all so new to Cassidy, so she was obviously plastered to the window of the car, wide-eyed and taken by everything new. The couple had become amazingly close after their crazy encounters with Diana, but she was officially gone, and Damien had assured them there would be no more encounters. James would always take the young woman out every weekend when he had time away from work, which normally wasn't often. The company was a demanding place, but the eldest of the brothers held his own strength and worked as hard as he could to do everything in his power to make his beloved happy. And in return, Cassidy did whatever she could to make his life easier. It was different, being away from all of the duties and responsibilities, but James never complained, he took it all in stride. This weekend was all clear, so he needed to take her to one of his favorite places he had visited so far, which was Chicago. He knew this would make her happy.

James had driven them there and already had a list for them to do, which Cassidy was grateful for since she was so terribly indecisive. She laughed as he pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her, and there were so many things for them to do! The aquarium was one of the top things on the list, along with the museum of science and Navy Pier. She smiled wide and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled into a large parking structure, paying his fees for their time parked there. With his hand entwined with hers, he guided her down to the streets and pointed to a small cafe to refuel with coffee and tea, to which Cass had no objection. Afterward, James had started their journey at the aquarium.

The tanks were incredible, and the views were even more intoxicating. Cassidy gasped and awed at the sights of the reefs that held the dozens upon dozens of species. Her amber eyes went wide as she saw the fish gliding overhead, the rippling water shimmering in the light. "James! Look over here!" She would suddenly be distracted by another exhibit and smiled wide as she pushed herself against the glass of the Caribbean reef. "Look at how majestic!" She screeched and looked over to gaze at his approval. All he could do was laugh. He himself felt the same way when he first began to discover things in the human world, though he hid his excitement well to be more of a gentleman in public.

"Aren't they all so beautiful?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around the young woman, pulling her close. Their eyes were glued to the scene within the tank, though James couldn't help but gaze down every once in a while to look at her face.

Cassidy nodded excitedly. "They are, this is amazing! I wish I would have come here sooner, though it is an amazing experience with you." She blushed at her own words but continued to relax within his grasp. "Can we see the wild reef next?!" The young woman asked with a burst of energy.

"Of course we can! We can do whatever your heart desires, as long as we make it in time for our reservation at the restaurant for dinner." He winked at her and smiled warmly like he always did.

"You made reservations? James, I must say, you're spoiling me," she looked up at him with a raised brow.

All he could do was give her a shrug. "I am doing no such thing," he laughed in response.

Cassidy laughed and held onto his hand as she once again pulled him along to the massive wild reef tanks, which were housed in its own underground wing. Cassidy bounced along as they neared the exhibit, and it was truly an incredible view. Her eyes went wider than they had before, and James was even surprised by the size of the tanks. It was as if they had stepped in the ocean itself, the water separated for them as they walked back toward the stingray touch tank. To be able to physically touch these creatures was just mind-blowing to her.

A few hours were spend being dazzled by the aquatic life, among other species, but now it was time to head to the museum of science and industry, which was fun and educational. James normally enjoyed trips to museums here in the human world, unlike his brothers, but he was happy to have found someone with as much interest in them. He was intrigued by the many things he had learned about the human world, and it never ceased to amaze him. What captured their attention first was the Science Storms exhibit, followed by Cassidy's favorites; the chick hatchery and the fairy castle. By the time the two had finished through all of the different places and gift shop, it had been an hour and a half before their reservation time.

The evening played out amazingly, and it had exceeded James's expectations. "Alright," James said while they hopped back into the car, "we're going to check into the hotel and then we will change into something more appropriate. This is a high-end place, so..."

Cassidy's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't bring anything THAT nice..." She sighed and immediately became worried. "There's not enough time to-"

"Don't worry about it, love," he said before she began to ramble incessantly (although the way she scrunched her nose when she became worried had been rather adorable to him), "I have everything covered, okay?" He chuckled and placed his hand gently on the side of her face. "Just breathe."

She did as she was told and took a deep breath through her nose, then exhaled from her mouth. A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at him. "James, what did you do?" She asked curiously as she leaned back into the seat as they headed off into the direction of the hotel. She loved that he would drop anything to be with her, but sometimes it was overwhelming. "You know all I need is you to be happy, not expensive gifts or trips," she reminded him.

James just laughed and tilted his head slightly while he stared off at the road. "I know, Cassidy. But sometimes it's difficult not to. I don't do it to buy your love or anything of that matter, I do it because -well, lack of a better word- you are my princess, and I want to show you things and give you things you've never gotten to see or experience. If you see a simple dress, buying you that dress is the least I can do." His words were filled with emotion, but he also knew she wouldn't allow him to continue on such a path.

She placed her hand on his leg as his hands gripped the steering wheel, and she couldn't help but laugh and be thankful for him. "James," she said in a slightly scolding tone, though it was more playful than anything.

"I know, I know. I'll stop. Or at least calm down with it." He smirked and reached down to hold her hand firmly. "Except for birthdays and particular holidays are total free days for me," he argued with a sly grin.

Cassidy scoffed and shrugged. "You win this round, Anderson." She joked. It was so odd using her own last name as his, but he had taken it on once they had all arrived into this world, thanks to Cassidy's grandfather. She smiled at the memory she had of him but kept it to herself. Thankfully James didn't have Damien's ability.

The drive was quick, and the check in was smooth, and Cassidy was overly excited about James' little surprise. Naturally. She peeked around and smiled as he had placed all of their bags down onto the bed, unpacking the essentials and toiletries. Cass then saw a large white box with a yellow bow on it, and James had placed it down onto the bed before he walked off. She watched him curiously as he walked away into the bathroom, but as the door shut behind him, she quickly scurried over to the box and placed her hands on either side of it. She was suddenly frightened by a loud sound from the bathroom.

James cleared his throat and laughed. "Don't you dare. Not yet," he said sternly and stepped out with his casual clothes thrown over his arm. He had changed into his favorite charcoal grey suit and wore his golden silk pocket square. Whenever he dressed up, Cassidy always stared at him silently, but her mind reeled like crazy.

"You look amazing..." She said in awe, and he ran his fingers through his hair as he walked beside her, giving him an incredibly sexy disheveled look.

"You always look that way," he replied smoothly, "but here, take this in the bathroom and try it on. I want to see how it looks on you." He grabbed the box and handed it to her, though she was nervous about it. "I'm sure you'll look splendid." He assured her and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She just nodded and headed into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She placed the box on the sink and flipped it open, gasping at the beautiful gown that sat neatly folded within. "Whoa..." She breathed and pulled it out, letting it fall to its length, and it was stunning. Cassidy then noticed it had matched with his suit for the evening. It was a backless black cocktail dress with a boat neck, short sleeves decorated in small golden sequins, and knee-length. She was taken with this dress, but could she pull it off? Why the hell not. She slid out of her clothes and stepped into the smooth fabric, then pulled it up to her waist, sliding her arms through and spun around in it. It was comfortable, soft, and beautiful. She loved it. Cassidy stepped out after zipping up the back and shyly looked down at the floor.

James hadn't said anything, he only stared at her in silence. His eyes glittered with a glittering touch of gold, and Cassidy knew what it had meant, so she walked up to him as he sat on the edge of the bed and spun around for him.

"So, good or no?" She asked innocently, then his hands were on her, pulling her by her waist and onto his lap. Cassidy gasped at his sudden action, and she couldn't deny that she felt the hunger they both had shared.

It hurt him to keep himself so composed, but he had done so and buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, showering her skin with small kisses. "You look simply ravishing, my love." He replied in a husky voice, and that's when Cass knew he was fighting to hold back. They had plans, so she would make this an interesting night.

She pulled away and smiled. "Thank you, but you need to behave." She warned with a smile. "Come on, let me get my shoes and we can go." She slipped off of his lap and stood while staring down at him, and she couldn't help but notice his excitement showing itself through his dress pants. Without a word and a heated blush across her face, she ran off toward her things and slipped into the short heels. "Ready when you are."

James had stood and walked toward her again, his hands sliding across her shoulders and down to her arms, slowly pinning her against the wall. "Love, let me tell you something before we leave. When we get back, I am going to take you. I will make you scream my name and will not be able to think of anyone or anything besides me. If I had the choice, I would drain you of all of your energy and leave you bedridden for days, only awake to experience the sheer pleasure I give you." He became something else now, something hungry and passionate, and Cassidy had fucking loved this side of him. "I will please you, make you submit to me and you will love every second of it."

Cassidy's mind whirred at the mood change and his voice... God, his voice was just intoxicating. He didn't even have to enthrall her, she wanted to give in to him, but she would make him wait. "O-okay, James. I'll take you up on that offer. Only after you take me to dinner." She smiled and looked up at him with a sparkle of mischievousness in her amber eyes.

He gave her a low guttural growl and slammed his lips into hers, hungrily taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling. "As you wish," he replied and hugged her form to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for Cassidy now because once she's tasted the forbidden fruit, it's hard to go back. It's a much needed night to blow off some steam, so enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning!!! This is a MATURE chapter, and if you're easily offended by sexual themes, then do NOT continue reading. NSFW ahead!

Her foot slid slowly along his leg, drifting toward his inner thigh as his whiskey eyes flickered up to glare at her. James had tried his best to focus on the menu before him, but his companion was making it more than difficult to concentrate. She had already smelled completely intoxicating to him, now she was just torturing the incubus. He had been a little hungry, but it wasn't even that for why James had been suffering from the aching feeling in his gut, he wanted her, but she made him wait. He wanted to show Cassidy that he could truly behave as a gentleman and let her enjoy a fine dining experience at LH Rooftop. It was an amazing view that neither of them would forget, though they were both incredibly distracted at this point. The couple sipped at their drinks as they avoided eye contact, choosing their dish from the menu, but Cassidy wanted to have some fun. Something she would remember years from now. Her amber eyes skimmed the dishes, one looking even tastier than the last, but she had finally decided on the grilled Tomahawk, which James agreed upon as well. He had the waiter deliver a chilled bottle of white wine, and they had enjoyed each others company.

James cleared his throat once the waiter had left, and his eyes glared into hers. Not with ill intent, but with a warning. "Cassidy, I know what you're doing," he called her out, and she just let out a small giggle, sipping at her glass while looking away.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, James," she chimed in with a higher pitched tone, flipping her hair away from her face.

He scoffed and set his hands down onto the table, his fingers seemed tense as he struggled to maintain control. "Cassidy," he said with a deep tone, and boy did she love it when he spoke to her like that, "please refrain from getting me worked up." He asked nicely.

She wore her hair in a side braid that hung gently down her neck, and it was decorated with small cherry blossom clips. Cass tugged at the end of the braid gently, something she normally did when she was feeling anxious. "I'm sorry James, I just... Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He answered without hesitation.

"Well, I..." She leaned in closer as she held onto her wine glass. "I like seeing you worked up." She had finally admitted it, and she swore she had felt a sudden yet calm burst of energy come from him. Cassidy crossed her legs and shivered a little. They both needed this evening, what with everything that had happened only a mere few months prior.

She now saw a change within the incubus, and his eyes glittered ever so slightly as he shifted his weight in his chair and sat up straight. A small smile played at the corner of his lips while he watched the young woman carefully. "If this is how we'll play tonight, then I'm game." He replied in a low voice, and then Cassidy suddenly felt an odd feeling wash over her entire body.

She was being enthralled by him, these were his rules now. Cass laughed as she steadied herself as either hand gripped the sides of the table, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she stared him down. "Okay then, I'm in." Again, she slid her foot along the outside of his leg, then let it gently caress his inner thigh, which she knew he could barely handle as it was. But now that they were making it a competition of sorts, it was James who surprised her this time. His hand caught her by the ankle, and he firmly held it in place while his other hand brushed against her bare leg. His soft fingertips sent shivers down her spine, and she had to bite her lip just to keep her outburst silenced. He leaned in and let his hand glide up to her inner thigh, which caused her to quiver beneath his touch. James laughed and continued to watch her with interest as she practically melted beneath his grip.

They were both snapped back to reality when the waiter reappeared with their dish in tow, then placed it gingerly in between them and set down their silverware. "Enjoy, and don't hesitate to call me over if you need anything." He looked in between the both of them and grinned as he nodded his head and disappeared.

Their eyes reconnected and sparks flew. They both wanted the same thing, but they wanted to test each other, see who would break first. Cassidy was weak as it is when it came to James, she proved that in the past, but she wanted to also show she could handle him. As she reached for her fork, she noticed James' smile, that devious smile he wore when he had been 'in the mood'. Cass did her best to ignore it, knowing very well she couldn't resist if she let her guard down, and took a small bite of the delicious food. She gave an approving sound, then took a sip of her wine.

"How is it, love?" He asked in his echoing voice, that hint of demon forcing its way through. That always turned Cassidy on, and she sat in a moment of silence to compose herself.

"Great, very good. You should try it." She replied coolly and stared up at him with a spark in her eyes. "It's really hot, juicy, delicious." She leaned forward with an arm wrapped across her stomach, accenting her chest and causing her breasts to 'pop' a bit more. Those words coming from her mouth, the way she sounded... James had almost lost his cool, but he brushed it off quickly.

The dish had come with a side of a small salad and a fruit bowl, so he reached over to grab one of the fresh strawberries, placing it gently on his lips, letting his tongue run across it slowly, rubbing on his lower lip. Cassidy's eyes honed in on his actions, and in her mind, she imagined his mouth was on her doing those things... Stop! She needed to win this, just this once. Cass cleared her throat and wriggled a bit in her chair, though her eyes never left his lips. She just smiled dreamily as she imagined all of the things he could do to her later, she wouldn't allow him to hold back. Cass had to admit, James made her feel so comfortable when they explored each others' bodies, and he made everything even sexier than it already was. She shifted her legs and then flipped her braid away from her face, exposing more of her creamy white skin to him. The music that the rooftop had played was relaxing and soothing, but now there was a song that played that made them both tense up as they smiled. It was a perfect mood song.

James had begun to eat small forkfuls of the food, trying to distract himself as much as he could, though he loved nothing more than to make her practically beg for him. He was over here working himself up! He needed to control himself, to be the perfect gentleman. The incubus set down his utensil and reached for another strawberry, but instead of taking it for himself, he reached down with his other hand and rubbed her leg as he ran the fruit across her bottom lip as he reached across the table, seeing her shiver again. He couldn't help but bite his own lip in an attempt to quiet his satisfaction. Again, he ran the strawberry across her lips, then she acted quickly and took a slow and seductive bite. The juice had dripped down to her chin, so he reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb, sucking it from his finger. They were becoming hungry for one another more and more by the second, and James could smell the excitement she was giving off, her core heating up with every touch James had made.

Cassidy wanted to give in right then, she had second-guessed herself and figured she couldn't handle him and all of the confidence he gave off, but she wanted to play this game, so she would continue to try as much as she could. What could she do to him without being too inappropriate in public? Her mind spun as she thought, and then it clicked as she gave him a smile. Since the people around them paid no mind to anyone but their groups, Cassidy kicked off her heel and let her foot gently caress his hardened excitement beneath the table. James had finally let a moan escape passed his lips, and she blushed wildly at the intoxicating sound he gave out.

"Want to give up?" She purred in curiosity.

He brought his gaze back to her, his eyes glowing hungrily at her. "What would happen if I said yes?" He asked her with the same amount of curiosity.

Cass thought about it, and she wondered what would be deemed appropriate for his 'punishment', but normally it was him who was in control during their intimacy. That was it. She could be the dominant one for him, giving him a treat. Instinctively, she bit her bottom lip and chuckled. "I could show you," was all she said.

That did him in. He had thrown down their payment and a generous tip then stood swiftly from the chair and gathered his coat. Cassidy slipped her foot back into her heel and followed him, looping her arm through his as he guided her to the elevator. As soon as the silver doors closed, he was upon her, pushed against the wall as his hands snaked down her sides. His grasp was possessive, and Cass melted as she always did. He kissed her with lust and hunger, their lips locked and gnawed at each other. Her hands slipped into his hair, tugging at it gently, and he moaned against her mouth while her legs buckled beneath her. James slipped his leg in between hers, grinding it against her heated core and making her moan louder this time. She was certain he would take her here and now, but much to her dismay, he pulled back as he panted heavily.

As if reading her mind, he smiled wickedly. "I wouldn't dare take you here, you're mine and mine only," he said with his demon voice echoing through again, and she nodded in agreement. Again, his possessiveness shone through and dominated her. He led her to the car and sped off back to their hotel room as fast as they legally could down the roads. Cassidy was amazed at his determination, but with the way they were both worked up, she didn't blame him.

They had arrived and hurried to their room on the third floor, slamming the door shut and locking it before anything happened. James shrugged out of his dress jacket and flung it at the chair near the small table, then Cassidy kicked off her heels and placed them under the bed. Right when she was about to reach around to unzip the dress, James cleared his throat and smiled.

"Keep it on," he said, almost demanding. She nodded in reply. He then walked up to her and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, revealing his smooth, chiseled chest to her. She placed her hand on it and let her fingers slide down to his abdomen, feeling his body heat rising. She smiled as he walked up to her, again pushing her against the wall and pinning both of her hands above her head. His hand gripped her wrists as the other slid down the length of her body, then he slowly lifted the bottom hem of her dress as his hand made its way in between her legs. Her underwear was in his way, so he pulled them down and let them fall to her ankles, kicking them off to the side once they dropped, and she stood there bare. James smirked and crushed his lips onto hers again while he slid two fingers within her, feeling just how wet she had been as he slowly thrust them in and out of her, causing her to quiver and moan loudly. She arched her back and leaned her head against the wall, wanting to fall like putty, but he wouldn't allow it. James continued to prod his fingers within her folds, going painfully slow.

Finally, she was allowed to lower her arms, and James gestured for her to spin around, so she nodded and did as she was told. He gently moved her hair and set it aside over her shoulder, then his thumb and index finger tugged at the zipper, pulling it down as far as it could go and then slid his hands into the back of the dress, pushing it from her shoulders. His lips kissed her back softly, placing kisses from the back of her neck down her spine. Cass shivered and couldn't help but sigh at how he made her feel, and she knew he was the one to make her world turn upside down.

"Oh, James..." She moaned aloud with no regret, no filter, no shame. He let out a low guttural growl as his kisses trailed back up to her neck, then he bit down several times on her sensitive flesh. Cass yelped and let out her pleasurable moans, but she didn't turn around, she would let him have his fun. But now James was becoming even more hungry, so he quickly made her spin on her heels and yanked the dress down to the floor, letting it fall carelessly. She now stood before him in her specially chosen bra, the black lacy kind, and blushed. "James, please..." She begged. "Take me like you said you would." Her eyes seemed to speak to him, and his eyes became fully enveloped in gold. Her plans of dominating him would have to wait for another day.

"As you wish, my love," he replied, then he bent down and rested on his knees, his eyes never leaving hers as he stared up into them. As she stood there, wondering what he was up to, his tongue made its way to her entrance, licking over the throbbing folds as she whipped her head back and moaned his name in a low growl. Her core tightened whenever he delved deeper within her, getting her to tense up to the point where she couldn't stand any longer. The incubus pulled his face away from her moments later, licking her sweet juices from his lips as she stood and pushed her down to the mattress. She looked up at him longingly, wanting to feel him within her, to take her and ravish her body. He noticed her shivering still, and his hands were brought up to her breasts. "You aren't afraid now, are you?" She shook her head shyly. "Heh, good. Because I don't intend to be gentle."

Fuck. She bit her lip as she was lifted from the mattress, and his hands quickly undid her bra, then he slid it from her arms and tossed it across the room, then he had slowly removed his pants, leaving him in his pitched boxer briefs. Her eyes ran up and down his body, and Cass thought that she was the luckiest girl alive right now. Once he removed his undergarments, he was standing nude and erect, then quickly crawled his way onto her, kissing her heated core up to her soft mounds, his fingers rubbing her nipples ever so carefully. "Oh God, Raestrao..." Her hands were on his back, and her nails dug slightly into his skin, but he let out a deep growl against her breast as he suddenly thrust his entire length within her. The way she used his true name made him go into a frenzy, and he started off slow to get her accustomed to it. Cassidy cried out as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, but he began to pick up his speed, his member pounding at her innermost nerve, hitting it perfectly. Cassidy was being driven over the edge as he lifted her legs up and linked them with his arms, giving him an edge as he could hold her in place as he pounded her slick pussy.

"Ahhnn James! Raestrao! Oh, God!" She screamed and felt a wave of ecstasy flood over her, which made her entire body tense up as she released herself onto his throbbing length. But James wasn't done. He leaned over toward her ear as he ceased his thrusting, and then gently nibbled on her lobe.

"Beg for me, love. Tell me how badly you want me to make you weak in the knees, how you want me to fuck you until you can't even walk." His voice was now completely different, back to that day with Malix, he was going demon mode. That gave her an idea.

"James, can you..." She blushed as she rubbed his arms, and Cass looked away from him from pure embarrassment. "Can you take me in your true form?"

This was new and very unexpected, but without much hesitation, he began to transform. His nude body became covered in thick golden markings, and his horns glittered as they appeared before her. It was intimidating, but it was incredibly sexy. "Now, do as I say, and beg." He demanded.

"Please take me, Raestrao. I beg of you..."

That was all it took. James repositioned his arms hooked around her legs and yanked her body against his as he bucked his hips, crashing into hers as they began to synchronize their movements, their moans and echoes filled the room as they entwined with one another. Cassidy screamed out at one point and released herself again, her body aching in pleasure. His hands grabbed onto her breasts as he fucked her, and his grunting signaled that he was close to coming. Cass screamed out for him again as he pounded her hard and fast, then James moaned her name and followed suit as he released himself within her, his thrusts slowing as he attempted to catch his breath. As they remained there together, panting heavily and coming down from their incredible high, James slowly removed himself from Cass and collapsed beside her, wrapping his arm around the young woman and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled and rested her head against his, still being aware that his horns were still there. Demon or human, she loved this man to death, and she would never let go.

"I love you, James..." She managed to say quietly, and his hand cupped her cheek as he nuzzled her.

"I love you too, my sweet Cassidy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams are normal for anyone, but nothing beats having someone as sweet as James comforting you in the middle of the night. She thinks nothing of it as she goes back to bed, but something dark is at work now.

Fear filled Cassidy's entire body, the shaking just wouldn't stop, and she didn't even realize the tears that slid down her face as she stared up at her darling incubus. His whiskey-colored eyes looked her way, and they had shown her all of the sadness in the world. The corner of his mouth was smeared with fresh blood, and his battered body remained still as he knelt onto the floor, his breathing was heavy. His true form glittered in the dim light, and his hand gripped at a sword, so hard, in fact, she could see his knuckles throbbing. They had been in a familiar room, one that was large and empty. It reminded her of the visions she had when Damien showed her their past. This bothered Cassidy and gnawed at her brain. As she watched James before her, she couldn't move, as if she were being held against her will, and only her eyes could make any sort of movement. But that look he gave her made her feel as if her stomach were in knots, and she wanted to erupt into more tears.

'I love you,' he seemed to tell her with his thoughts. I'll...never forget you...' With that, she felt as if she were being pulled away, sucked into a black hole, never to see him again. The thought of it almost made her heart swell with pain.

Cassidy jolted awake and screamed for her lover, forced apart from him as she feared the worst. She was in a cold sweat, her body shaking. Heavy sobbing followed though it had only been a nightmare. A terribly almost real nightmare. James sat up as quickly as she did, his arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her against him, which seemed to help the girl very little.

"Cass, what is it? What happened?!" He asked her in a panic, his heart beating wildly. He was scared, and he hadn't felt this way since she had been taken by Malix. That was almost two years ago. "Darling, please. Take deep breaths." He prompted her in his warm tone, hoping his calmness would rub off on her. "Please, love."

Her eyes were still wide with fright, and she couldn't erase those flashes in her head. Hot tears dripped onto her blanket while she held him tight, tighter than normal. He was here, and she wasn't dreaming any longer. There was no way she could speak, not now. Her entire body was in the stages of going into shock, but he kept her on the edge of sanity. Her eyes flickered up towards him, his tired face full of concern as he watched her, his hand pushed away the hair that stuck to her wet cheeks. "James.." Cass had finally said, her voice scratchy.

"I'm here," he answered without hesitation, "it was only a nightmare, I'm here for you love. I promise I'm not going anywhere." All of these words came from him, so full of truth and love. She had believed him, and finally, her body relaxed ever so slightly as she leaned against him.

Her breathing slowed, and she exhaled heavily, letting out the last of the sobs she held back. "I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry." She whimpered, but before he could calm her down again, she pushed away to fully look at his face, and though her bloodshot eyes were still watery, she sniffled and paid no mind to them. "James, can you promise me something?" She asked quietly.

He tilted his head in confusion, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, a smile growing on his face. "Huh? Anything." He replied confidently.

"Could you...promise to stay with me forever?" Cassidy asked, her way of speaking felt childish, but she truly meant this, and she needed to know. It seemed like a simple and obvious promise to make, and he nodded, silently understanding her need to hear it. That nightmare had rattled her badly.

"I promise to stay with you forever," he uttered, his hand slid slowly to the back of her head, pulling her in a bit closer.

"Until the end of time? You can't break this promise, ever," she warned, her words firm and final.

James just chuckled again and kissed her forehead gently. "Until the end of time. I'd never dream of breaking my promise. You are the one I want to spend my entire life with. I will give everything and more to you for as long as I possibly can." Her tears had resurfaced because of his words, though they were quickly taken care of as James's thumb gently wiped them away, and he cupped her cheek as his eyes gazed into hers. "Was it that bad...?" He asked her, his words slow and careful. The last thing he wanted was to upset her, but he wanted to do all he could to help. She nodded and looked down, almost shamefully, avoiding eye contact with him despite the promise he had just made. She believed him, but she couldn't help but be worried. "Will you be okay, or do you want to tell me what happened?"

Though it was something she wanted to forget completely, Cassidy knew she couldn't keep it from him. It was about him after all, and she had never felt something so real. As she spoke to him, telling him about the Abyssal Plains castle, the one he used to live in with the boys and their father, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as well, but Cass had felt a weight lift from her shoulders. To have him here with her, comforting her, it made all of the difference in the world. She looked at him as he remained silent, and she offered a smile to assure him that she was still there.

With a quick motion, he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace as he buried his face within her sweet smelling hair, causing the girl to stiffen at his touch. Cass eased up and let her arms wrap around his frame, laying her head gently against his shoulders, taking in his warmth. "I love you," she whispered, her voice soft and innocent.

"And I love you," James replied, his tone still strong and knowing. This made them both smile, and Cassidy was at ease once again.

"Let's go to bed, okay? You have work early in the morning, so you'll need it." She nuzzled his face with her as she leaned in for another kiss, placing it gently on the corner of James's mouth. This made him smile, and he suddenly let out a noise of satisfaction, which made Cassidy all the more eager to cuddle beside him for the rest of the night.

"As you wish, my love," James replied and kissed her on the top of her head.

The morning came quicker than anticipated, and Cassidy was left to sleep until she had found it appropriate to rise. Her eyes fluttered open only to squeeze shut as the bright sun shone through the curtains, so she felt around for him on his side of the bed. Nothing was there. She had frowned slightly as she blinked and still saw no one; James had left for work already, and she didn't get to say goodbye. But there on his pillow sat a small folded note, almost similar to the one he had left there the night of their first kiss. It stirred up many happy emotions within her, so she dismissed the sadness from earlier and quickly scanned over the beautifully written words.

To my darling fiance,

I am so very sorry I had to leave you so early this morning. I had almost slept in, though I would have gladly with you. Duty calls, as usual, but I will be home for lunch with you. I hope you'll wait for me. I have something special planned.

Yours, James

Her smile grew wider with each sentence, and she truly realized just how lucky she was to have such a man in her life. The nerves of the upcoming wedding settled deep within her now; she had never been with anyone but James her entire life, and here she was pledging the rest of her days with this man. How would she live up to such expectations to him? A demon no less. She wanted his days to be well spent, to have his smile last for an eternity, but here Cassidy was doubting she could give that to him. After last night, she wondered if it was thanks to her anxiety creating bad thoughts.

She shook her head and plastered on that smile, pulled her messy bedhead into a ponytail, then swung her legs out from the blankets and began her day. It would be rather uneventful; cleaning up some of the rooms and showering, possibly cleaning the rest of the dishes if James didn't beat her to it, and possibly getting started on the cake she wanted to bake for Matthew's 'birthday'. The term was used loosely, but one evening, the entire group of brothers had sat down with Cassidy and discussed their interest in the zodiac and its signs. It was Matthew's turn for his celebration, and Cassidy had decided on the perfect cake for him, along with a handful of hand-selected gifts. It took months to find the things he would adore.

Cass slowly made her way to the shower, turning the water on full blast at her desired temperature, then quickly stepped in as soon s her clothes were shed, though not before playing some music on her phone. She was slightly chubby, and though James never spoke negatively about her looks, she always felt off about herself. Cass quickly shook away the feeling and smiled as one of her favorite songs had begun to play, so she sang along as the shampoo was massaged into her hair. Within twenty minutes, she was clean and dried off, so it was official to start the day with mixing up the ingredients of the cake, then would clean as it cooked.

A fudge marble cake with buttercream frosting seemed appropriate, and she knew Matthew would appreciate it no matter the flavor. As she mixed the batter while holding onto the bowl, the whisk going at a moderate pace, her eyes were drawn to something in the garden. It was a quick flash, but it was a dark figure, hulking and menacing. Cassidy gasped and backed away quickly from the window, but nothing was there when she had looked again. "What the..." She said aloud and hesitantly went back to mixing, though she avoided the window from then on.

The batter was poured in and set to around a half an hour, so she had time to start on the main lobby, and then possibly some of the living room. Cass slipped into her 'working clothes', which were an old and slightly torn tee shirt and a comfortable pair of sweatpants. As she lugged around the bucket of cleaning supplies, she began her adventure of trying not to fall off the mini step ladder. It had been a small amount of time that had passed when she was ready for the next room, placing the bucket down beside the door. She wiped a thin layer of sweat away from her forehead, then proceeded to head for the vacuum. When Sam and Matthew came over to visit, it was like cleaning up after two messy children, and their visits always consisted of food crumbs on the floor as they sat in front of the television playing Dungeon Era. Despite their messiness, Cass loved them, they were her family as well, so she didn't complain, though that didn't stop James from doing so.

The timer in the kitchen suddenly chimed loudly, alerting the young woman of the cake is complete, so she quickly threw the cleaning gloves down onto the edge of the bucket and turned off the oven. After her hands were washed, she pulled out the pan carefully, her mitted hands slowly placing it down on the cooling rack. The cake seemed so perfect and moist, just by the mere smell of it. She was pretty hungry from skipping breakfast, but lunch was coming up soon. Cassidy walked over again toward the small window that was positioned above the kitchen sink and opened it slowly, hoping not to see anything fearful again. As it seemed like forever until the window was only halfway open, she realized just how silly she had been. With a smile, she walked back toward her cleaning supplies and continued to clean up.

In a desperate need of water, Cass ran into the kitchen later on and realized James would be home any minute, so she quickly chugged down a half of a water bottle and ran back upstairs to change into something more presentable. Her love of pastel colors definitely showed in her wardrobe, so she thought she'd pick the dress that James would fancy the most. A light salmon colored print dress paired with her white short sleeved cardigan. Perfect. She brushed through her hair several more times until she was satisfied, and that's when she heard the jingling of keys, and the front door had shut.

"Darling, I'm home!" James called out in a joyous tone, then placed a large bag down beside him.

Cassidy bit her bottom lip slightly, then dashed from her room and down the stairs, where he waited patiently as he shrugged out of his charcoal blazer. He was then greeted as Cassidy literally jumped from the last stair and into his arms, and James caught her swiftly, spinning her around in his grasp. They both laughed as their faces nuzzled against one another, James able to feel the young woman's pounding heartbeat within her chest.

"Welcome home," she breathed, her voice a little scratchy as she clung to him.

"That was a one of a kind greeting, love," the incubus teased her as he gently set her down onto her feet, then picked the bag back up.

She blushed and moved her hair from her face. "I was excited, that's all," she explained, her words ringing with truth. "I had lost track of time while I was cleaning, so I was pumped with adrenaline." Cass laughed and took his coat from his hand, then walked over to the coat rack. "How's work so far today?" she asked, her eyes directly staring into his as she took his hand in hers.

He chuckled and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "It's been good, nothing really exciting." He told her. "Just meetings to discuss new products, mainly with greedy companies who have no desire to appeal to the ones benefiting from the sales; the children."

Cass frowned slightly and looked ahead. "I'm sorry, I do hate when they really don't think of the people they're actually making these toys for." She huffed. "But, now is the time to relax, you have an entire hour," she chimed.

"Actually," James began with a devilish smirk, "I convinced them to give me two hours to relax with my bride-to-be."

This made Cassidy blush wildly, and she looked down at her feet as they entered the dining room, and she didn't know why she had felt so flustered when he spoke like that. Again, her nerves toyed with her, and that small voice in the back of her head was shouting at her. "Well, what did you have in mind for your extended lunch, then?" Her gaze met his once again, and she could practically feel the love he felt towards her, just by looking into those golden eyes.

"Let me show you." He cooed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if coming up with a proper idea for a presentation was the hardest part of her day, Cassidy now has a lot more on her plate. Things are not looking up as her beloved fiance is toyed with, but what's happening, and how can the boys stop it in time?

The early hours of the day for Cassidy were spend hunched over a digital tablet, her mind wandering aimlessly, so desperately trying to improve on her designs she had promised Matthew to help with. For the Halloween season, the toy company wanted to come up with a limited timeline of stuffed creatures to begin development. It wouldn't be made public just yet, so the young woman and the incubus had some time to come up with the initial designs. The idea of a fantasy line had been tossed around, and so had animals dressed in costumes, and they had both been a tough toss up for Matthew to decide on, so he asked Damian for some help. They had all agreed to meet at the Anderson mansion this afternoon and discuss everything over lunch, so Cass woke up well before James had, and began doing some initial sketches. A cup of coffee sat close to her as she stared down intently at the screen, looking over her design again and again. She sighed irritably and stood from the chair, walking back into the kitchen with her cup in hand. If she were to figure this out, she couldn't work on an empty stomach.

The smell of her vanilla cinnamon French toast wafted through the house as she flipped one of the toast slices in the pan, letting the battered eggs cook just to that perfect golden brown; it was mouth watering. Her stomach began to make those sounds of protest, growing louder and louder the more she let time pass. As Cassidy let the last piece slide onto the ceramic plate, she smiled and lifted it to bring to a sleeping James upstairs, along with a cold glass of juice. The quiet sounds of the floor creaking from her weight hadn't disturbed the man in the slightest, so the young woman opened the door slowly and sat the plate and glass onto the bedside table. Her eyes swept over his figure like it always had, and she had studied him many times. There was always something so perfect, so surreal about his face. Without quite realizing as she stared silently at him, letting her mind wander, his eyes flitted open and saw his fiance sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," Cassidy greeted with a soft voice, "I hope you slept well."

James made a relieved groan and turned over to his back, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned. "Mhm, I did. It isn't late yet, is it?" he asked with no enthusiasm.

"Nope," Cass chirped, "still not even eight yet. I just woke up a bit early is all. You can sleep more if you want."

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist with a smile. "Only if you stay with me," he purred. "I have the day off, so it could just be me and you." Without warning, he pulled her into the bed beside him effortlessly and wrapped both arms around her. Cass laughed and struggled only a little.

"James! You lazy fool," she teased, "you'd rather spend all day in bed?" Giving in, the young woman relaxed and snuggled against the thick comforter, resting her head on his arm. "You know, I need to talk to your brothers about the toy lineup for the holiday. As enticing as it is to stay in bed all day, we're a busy bunch." It always did hurt a little whenever she said no to that face, and she could always see that smile twitch ever so slightly. "You're not upset, are you?"

He let out a huff and immediately tightened his arms a bit around her form, nuzzling into her neck with a loving sigh that escaped his lips. "I could never be upset with you. Of course, I'm a little disappointed about you having to work, but I'll grin and bear it, for you, love."

Cassidy grinned and planted a soft kiss on the side of his head while letting her fingers run through his hair. "I know how you feel. But, I wanted to bring you some food before you have to get ready, I need to eat too, I'm starving." The young woman stood up from the bed, about to head back downstairs to continue her work, until James's hand caught her wrist again.

"Eat with me?" He asked, hell, practically begged.

Her smile never faded as she looked back at him and nodded. "Sure, let me get my food."

When the doorbell rang, James had been the one to answer it as Cassidy was snuggled in the large cream colored recliner, her small sketchpad laid out on her lap desk. She had finally come up with some sort of idea, one that she was skeptical with, but it would be something to show the boys. 'Better than nothing,' she would remind herself. She was aware of the boys' presence when there was a loud outburst in the lobby, which was obviously Matthew. Damien had tagged along as planned, and they had walked in with large smiles, including James.

Seeing his brothers was always something he cherished, but he had no idea he would miss them so much when they all had moved out and gotten their own places. He invited them over whenever there had been an insignificant reason to, just to see them, and of course Cassidy didn't mind in the slightest. "Darling, they're here, if you hadn't noticed," he chuckled and sat down onto the sofa along with Matthew. Damien made his way over to Cassidy's side, peeking down at the sketches in her book.

"Those look wonderful, Cass," he approved with a smile, "these designs are adorable." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Cassidy glanced up at him and set the pencil down with an exaggerated sigh.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," she replied, "I've been working on designs since six-thirty. I'm already mentally drained." The young woman stood up and stretched her legs for a moment, then she had made her way over to Damien and gave him a tight hug. "So glad to have you guys over, finally. It's been what, two months?"

Matthew looked away from James and shrugged, looking down with guilt. "I knew we said we'd visit sooner, but work has gotten in the way a lot. I've started at the company not too long ago, and they're working me pretty hard. But it helps with the skill I have," Matthew laughed at this and produced a small lump from his pocket. A small golden flash erupted from his palm, and then the lump sprung to life, thankfully not turning into another Simon Tabby incident. It was a hybrid creature; a small animal with the head of a fox, the forelegs of an eagle, the body of a lion, and the tail of a wolf. "I was looking into mythical creatures the other day, and I thought maybe introducing some of those to the line. This little guy is called an Enfield. Pretty neat, huh?"

Cassidy bent down to look closer at the small beast, and the head whipped around to look her in the eyes. Its tail swished back and forth as it tilted its head, the ear twitched ever so slightly. She smiled down at it and offered her finger to it, which it sniffed curiously. "This is incredible," she whispered, "this would be a genius idea to bring to the board. Especially with Halloween approaching soon."

"I must admit, human mythology is rather fascinating," Damien commented as he stared down at the creature now resting in his brothers' hand. He reached out and slid a finger gently across its back, petting it as it let out a yawn. "Speaking of, why don't you show Matthew your design?" His indigo eyes met Cassidy's as she looked horrified at the idea.

"It's not really finished," she began, but Matthew was already up and peeking at the sketch, "I haven't been really inspired lately." She sighed and walked back toward her chair as she watched Matthew with a panicked appearance, holding her coffee mug almost too tightly. James noticed her sudden change of mood, though he remained silent, he continued to watch her with a worried interest.

Matthew's large blue eyes scanned over the rough sketches, all seeming very passionate and bold. His smile grew across his face as he flipped through the pages, seeing different creatures and colors, even many little outfits to dress them up in. He looked up at Cassidy as he handed her the book. "These are amazing! I didn't know you could draw, Cass," he pointed down to one in particular with a chuckle, "this one is my absolute favorite. It's so cute!" Cassidy looked down to see the colorful galaxy-inspired bat she had sketched out. "They're all great, I'd love to use a lot of these in the presentation!"

This was an unexpected reaction for her, so she just stared at the incubus for a moment, then licked her lips. "You what? I'm sorry, but you want to use them?" she repeated for clarity, "that's...seriously amazing!" She jumped up and ran into Matthew, throwing her arms around him and tightening her grip. This threw him off balance slightly, but he returned the hug with enthusiasm. "Whew, now I feel less anxious about the whole thing, it was honestly a huge step to actually, you know, be a part of the imagination of the company." Cassidy looked around the room, mainly seeking James to look into his calm eyes, but he wasn't there. She shrugged and continued to chat with the brothers as they made their way to the large dining table. They spread out their sketches and sloppily-written notes so they could all look at them at once, their minds reeling with ideas and thoughts about the upcoming toy line. It was honestly fun to sit here and brainstorm childish yet amazing ideas with like-minded people, Cass was sucked into the conversation so easily.

James listened to his beloved with a proud grin across his face behind the kitchen door, his hands keeping busy as he wiped down a glass cup, but his smile faltered as he stood there alone. Something wicked flashed through his mind, something he would never be proud of. But it was only weakness; the human mind had a way of twisting thoughts, yes, that was it. As a demon, his mind was sharp, but maybe it was this new way of living, it had to be. Again, he shrugged; it was only a brief moment of confusion, he wouldn't dwell on it.

The eldest brother emerged from the kitchen and quietly walked out toward the back door, needing a breath of fresh air, and he would rather not disturb the joyous sounds echoing from the dining room. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, only for a second, as his hand touched the doorknob. Her sweet smile appeared before him, her timid eyes, her soft skin. Any time he thought of her, it would lighten his step, but today, he felt heavy, even during breakfast, there was a feeling he couldn't shake. Out in the garden, the sky was clouded, the sun hidden away as the sky was smeared with a chalky blue. A gloomy day indeed.

Back inside, the three had made some wonderful progress with the toy line, and they each had come up with several solid ideas to present in the next seasonal meeting. They had typed up all of their notes so they were at least legible, placing them in the correct orders and matching them with the corresponding toy. Cassidy couldn't have been more proud of herself for sticking to it and actually finishing what she sought to do, it was an accomplishment for her. Normally anything to do with the company had easily overwhelmed her, the thought of disappointing her father, seeing his cold stare; she had been a victim of that too many times to count. But Harold, oh Grandfather, he would have cheered her on and continued to support her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Harold watching her from above, or wherever he had been, giving her that same old smile, where the corners of his eyes wrinkled up. That pushed her, she continued because she knew he would want her to.

"Alright, lunch break!" Cassidy stood up swiftly and clapped her hands as she grabbed Damien and Matthew's attention. "I'll make some sandwiches unless you guys have a request?" Her eyes looked between the two.

Damien smiled warmly and shook his head. "Sandwiches are fine with me, thank you."

"Same! Except I'll have mayo on mine, please!" Matthew chirped.

Cassidy nodded and made her way to the fridge where the lunch meats were kept, and began to prepare everything. She had then noticed just how quiet the house had been, and how James's voice hadn't been heard in several hours. She glanced up at the circular clock hanging above the kitchen sink: quarter past noon. She bit her lip as she thought of him. Damien had probably sensed the unease in her thoughts, so he had entered the kitchen quietly.

"You're right," he began, "I haven't seen him since we began our project. But I sense him nearby, he should be in the garden. He's-" Damien stopped mid-sentence, processing what he should say. "I think I should check on him, you remain here. He's... in a mood." The youngest brother was gone, making his way into the fenced yard. The path led him to the large and familiar gazebo, where he had seen James pacing back and forth around the rails. Damien cleared his throat to make himself known, but James didn't notice.

The young incubus watched his brother intently, trying to focus his ability into his brothers' mind to ease him. "Get out of my head, Izroul," James spat as his head whipped toward him. "Haven't I taught you to respect boundaries?"

"Brother, you're giving off very strong waves, it's almost impossible to keep you out," Damien explained calmly. He stood motionless just feet away from James, afraid to approach him. He seemed unbalanced, bothered by some unknown force. "You know you can talk to me, you always can."

James seemed completely ignorant by his brothers' offer, but his eyes locked with Damien's, the gold essence gleaming. "I said stay away from me, Izroul!" The elder brothers' hands clenched into fists as he stood tall, his body shaking.

Damien stared him down, needing his other brothers, so he dropped his glamour and called for them, to any of them who would listen. Matthew was obviously the first to burst outside and take in the scene, which he greeted with confusion. Cassidy was nearby but was told firmly to remain inside for her safety. She stared out of the window, her eyes wide in fear and worry for her lover. Her hands trembled as she called out his name, crying despite wanting to hold it together.

Matthew stepped dangerously closer to James but stopped as he sniffed the air curiously. "We're not alone," he whispered low to Damien, "I think there's someone influencing him, it's gotta be."

"Then it's someone with great strength," Damien replied, "someone from the Plains, maybe?"

A strong flash of a bright purple hue burst out in the middle of the yard, and there was Erik, his eyes immediately fixated upon his brother. He stood there and focused his energy around their auras, and everyone had known something was off. "James is surrounded by someone's magic, strong magic, but familiar. It reeks of a devil."

"Devil?" Matthew gasped at the thought, wondering if Malix was behind any of this. "How is that even possible? I thought James took care of-"

"Not Malix," Erik confirmed as he lifted his hands and made symbols with his fingers, creating a protective barrier around the remaining incubi. He turned his head to see Cassidy there, but could only offer her a weak reassuring smile. "Just be sure to keep your guards up, and definitely make sure she remains inside. Whatever James is being influenced by, he can't get a hold of her." Erik had definitely become stronger over the past few months, but even he wasn't sure just how long he could keep this up.

"Brother," Erik called out to James with a lighthearted tone, "such odd circumstances to meet you again like this."

James let out a low grumble, his hands on either side of his head as he clenched his teeth together. He was fighting with himself; he had been trying to keep whatever it was out of his head, but there it was, poking around in his thoughts and memories.

"Ah, the Demon Lord's brat, how charming. Glad to see you still alive." A voice rang out in his head, and it hit Damien's mind as well.

The voice, Damien thought, wasn't one he'd heard before, so who could have known them for what they were, who they were. "We're in trouble," he pointed out to those who didn't hear it. "We need Sam, where is he?" The youngest incubus made some symbols with his hands, and a shimmering veil of purple had surrounded him. He closed his eyes and reached out his mind, picking through dozens upon dozens of minds until he had stumbled upon that familial bond; it was Sam. He was only mere miles away, in a local shop, wearing his uniform. He was on duty as a local police officer, and what a job it was.

Sam blinked and felt a tickle sweep over his mind. 'Damien', he thought, 'what's up?' He stood with a cup to his lips, hoping not to call attention to his suddenly surprising behavior.

'We need you, Sam, now! Come home!' Damien called out frantically.

That was all the brute needed to hear. With cup in hand, he tore out of the shop and ran to his car, sliding in and starting the engine as quickly as he could. Within minutes, he sped down the street with his sirens on full blast, easily clearing the way of pedestrians. 'Shit, shit, shit!' He thought as he drove just several blocks away from the mansion, 'I leave for a few months and then it's chaos!' With determination, he reached the house in record time and was suddenly hit with the blast of energy that radiated from the place. He bolted from the car and dropped his glamour as soon as he was in the safety of the wards.

"What the hell-" He stood in the yard with his brothers now, staring at James, who was not himself. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled as he faced the others.

Damien looked back at him, his jaw clenched for a moment as he telepathically filled him in, but there was still so much missing from this story. "We don't know what to do, Sam, this hasn't really happened before." The young incubi stepped closed toward Sam as he looked back at James, and he hadn't yet improved.

Cassidy had remained inside on Matthew's orders, but she wanted so much to run to him and help, but the way she saw him acting was frightening. He wasn't himself, and even she could feel the amount of energy he gave off from there. She paced back and forth in the kitchen, helpless and afraid, but then she had remembered her grandfathers' journal. There MUST be something in there to help, anything at all. It was defensive magic, and the house was guarded well with an enchantment, so she had to believe it. She rushed up the stairs and ran into the study, yanking at the drawer that held the journal. She skimmed through it as her shaking hand flipped the pages, her eyes wandering across each page. A waterfall of warmth spread through her as she read it, not even realizing it was another one of her grandfathers' spells. Cassidy felt more determined now like she could fix anything, and she had finally stopped at a strange word with an incantation, so she held its place as she ran back down the stairs and into the doorway leading to the garden.

"Guys!"  
They all turned toward her and seemed to freeze, "Don't! Stay inside!" They all seemed to want to rush to her side and protect her, but they couldn't leave in case their protective barrier had been dropped. Damien shook his head and grunted, feeling another blast of energy come from James, who had been walking closer to them. "Cassidy, get inside!"

She stood there fearless, if only for that moment, the journal in one hand as she used the other to create symbols in the air. "Rafael, Exarp, oro ibah aozpi, jahwe! Where there is darkness, there is now light. They surround me, and they banish you, oh foul energy! Begone!" A tense feeling wrapped around her, but then it felt like a warm blanket and spread throughout her entire body. She pushed her palm toward James, causing him to stumble back into the gazebo.

He grunted as he caught himself, but his eyes flickered back to the usual amber color only for a moment as he began to fight back as hard as he could. His glamour had been dropped for a while already, but he was slowly building it back up. The glittering gold returned the familiar pieces of clothing, covering his markings, until finally with a sharp pain, whatever had been holding onto him had released itself from James and floated down before them, leaving the eldest brother weak, leaning against the wooden structure as his glasses finally sat on the bridge of his nose. He was barely able to grasp onto the magic he had to keep himself from changing again.

The large, bright mass was solidifying before the brothers, who still remained feet away, holding the barrier up, and the large horns were what they had noticed first. Matthew reached toward Cassidy and yanked her back into their group, Sam quickly stepping in front of her and hiding her with his broad stance. A black hand reached out from the mist, black and long-nailed, then it stepped from the cloud and looked down at the brothers who still stood, its eyes shifting between them.

"What the hell..." Sam said as he finally took in the sight of it. "It's not even a devil," he huffed.

Matthew balled his hands into fists as he shifted his weight. "A demon."

The demon's horns split off into two, giving the effect of having four large points sticking outward, shaggy black-brown hair resting against his face as he cracked his neck. His skin was tanned, but the markings he bore were a brilliant aqua color, and his slitted eyes had been the same brightness. He smiled, revealing a gleaming smile as he stood proudly before them

"Ah, the human is a mage, no?" he asked them as if he hadn't intruded into their domain.

"Who are you, asshole? What do you want?" Sam growled at him as he flexed his arms, Cassidy still being protected by him. Matthew now stood in a similar stance.

"Oh, how primitive of me, I'm Mahran of the Alluvial plains, and our Lady Underground requests an audience with you. If you are to refuse, I am to bring back the prince's head on a platter."


End file.
